


Days that bind us together (forever)

by nestbeschmutzern



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, UEFA Champions League
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestbeschmutzern/pseuds/nestbeschmutzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Maggio 2013: finale di UEFA Champions League. Per Mario e Marco, l'ultima occasione per venire a patti con colpe recenti, frasi non dette e domande mai poste – ad esempio, perché sia così difficile giocare e perdere la partita della vita senza il proprio migliore amico accanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days that bind us together (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta a quattro mani e due neuroni (cit.) da Lou ed Ele; PoV di Marco la prima, PoV di Mario la seconda. Götzeus, introspezione e un sacco di angst. L'ascolto delle canzoni che intervallano la storia è caldamente consigliato.

 

**Days that bind us together (forever)**

 

  
_But if you close your eyes / Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_  
(Bastille – Pompeii)

Wembley è bellissimo, le sue sedie rosse coperte da tifosi in giallo e nero; cantano, i ragazzi del Borussia, mentre aspettano che inizi quella che è la loro finale – perché è già una favola stare qui, a Londra, e perché non hanno nulla da perdere: giochiamo, spacchiamo il mondo e crediamoci. _Faith_. (Neanche mezzo striscione astioso contro Mario, neppure una maglia gialla del numero 10 barrata.)  
È con una gioia che lui stesso non si aspettava che Mario gira la testa e osserva gli spalti, la curva e il campo: gli parte dal cuore e contagia il viso, in un sorriso stupito che davvero non riesce a contenere – eccoci, ci siamo, oggi è il giorno e questo è il posto. Poi una mano gli tocca il braccio e beh, deve essere davvero in paradiso, perché dietro di lui c’è Marco, col suo sorrisetto sghembo e quel luccichio in fondo agli occhi che gli dice che è felice quanto Mario, lì, ora, con lui.  
“Fantastico, vero?” Marco si guarda intorno incredulo e Mario sa che è perso nel suo stesso sogno.  
“Già.”  
“Cristo.” Scoppia in quell’imprecazione così, dal nulla, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. E a Mario viene da ridere, perché la sua faccia è quella meravigliata che ha sfoggiato davanti al grattacielo a forma di vela di Dubai, ma pure la stessa che fa per prenderlo in giro quando lo vede uscire dalla doccia (“Whoah, Götze, che tette!”) e quando Robert, perfido, dopo gli allenamenti dà inizio alla battaglia degli asciugamani schioccandogli una frustata a tradimento sul culetto – non riesce a crederci, di stare per giocare quella partita.  
“Cosa ridi?” Un’altra delle sue impagabili espressioni – stupita, di nuovo, ma divertita – e Mario non riesce a non ridere ancora, perché è tutto talmente _giusto_ , in quel momento, da non sembrare neppure vero.  
“Reus! Dentro, ora, dobbiamo andare.” E infatti non lo è. Kloppo, con una frase, rompe il sogno come farebbe con uno specchio – le crepe lo distorcono e lasciano intravedere la realtà.  
Marco si gira verso di lui – i sorrisi rimangono lì, sulle loro labbra, infranti – e si passa una mano tra i capelli, di nuovo: “Beh, allora… ci vediamo dopo, okay?”  
“Certo.” Si abbracciano, goffi come non lo sono mai stati, e Mario non riesce a dire nulla se non un flebile: “Distruggili, Marco. Uno per uno.”  
“Sarà fatto, capo.”  
Mario rimane ad osservare la sua schiena che si allontana verso gli spogliatoi, poi guarda di nuovo Wembley: rosso e bianco, ma anche giallo e nero – nessuno striscione contro di lui, ma nessuno neppure per lui. Nessun saluto da parte della curva. Lo stadio comincia a riempirsi e Mario sta indossando uno stupido completo di uno stupidissimo blu scuro e nessuna maglia gialla targata 10. Mai più.  
Mentre si allontana dal campo, verso la tribuna, tutto quel giallo e nero e quel biondo e quel sorriso e tutto il sogno se ne vanno con lui: quello è il giorno, quello è il posto, ma lui non è dove dovrebbe essere.  
Raggela, salendo gli scalini, col mondo che gli scivola dalle dita.

 _“Distruggili, Marco. Uno per uno.”_  
Gran bella frase del cazzo, non c'è che dire. Marco se ne rende conto, con un'amarezza che gli afferra senza preavviso la bocca dello stomaco, subito dopo aver seguito Kloppo dentro il tunnel col resto della squadra (ma senza Mario). E la sua risposta è stata se possibile ancora più patetica, perché onestamente, e anche di questo si rende conto a scoppio ritardato, un 'Ma che stai dicendo? Ma perché cazzo te ne vai da loro, allora, se vuoi che li distrugga?' sarebbe stato una descrizione più appropriata di ciò che sente ora.  
Che poi, cosa senta, in realtà non l'ha capito bene nemmeno lui. La cosa funziona più o meno così: quei piccoli momenti con Mario gli cancellano ogni traccia di malumore o insicurezza, come se prolungare il tempo che gli resta da trascorrere assieme scacci qualunque ombra sull'immediato futuro: ma poi Mario si allontana di nuovo, portando altrove quella sua faccia luminosa da eterno bambino, e di colpo le ombre si riallungano – e Marco si ritrova pervaso da una voglia tanto irresistibile quanto assolutamente irrazionale di lanciare oggetti e maledire il mondo intero, anche se con ogni probabilità neppure quello servirebbe a sedare l'agitazione che ha dentro.  
“Terra chiama Reus! Marco? Ci servi cosciente per la partita.”  
Neven gli sventola una mano davanti alla faccia, e Marco si riscuote scrollando la testa; a forza di rimuginare, ha raggiunto gli spogliatoi senza neppure accorgersene. Si lascia cadere di peso sulla panca, di fianco a... Robert, giusto, perché Mario non gioca e dunque non ci sarà nessuno con la maglia 10 addosso, e giocherellando con la zip della felpa si accinge ad ascoltare l'ultimo discorso motivazionale di Kloppo prima dell'inizio della finale.  
 _Ci siamo._  
E mentre il coach, con la sua retorica un po' burbera, riesce come al solito a trovare un equilibrio tra lodi e moniti alla squadra, Marco inizia finalmente a sentir rombare nelle vene l'adrenalina, e a spogliarsi di tutte le preoccupazioni e i pensieri che l'hanno stuzzicato fino a poco prima. Sì, ecco – dice a se stesso – è soltanto colpa dell'ansia e del peso di tutto ciò che sta per iniziare se il suo cervello ha iniziato a fossilizzarsi su quelle cose. Ora si tratta della partita, e solo di quella, e per concentrarsi deve lasciar andare sia il calore rassicurante dell'abbraccio un po' impacciato con Mario, sia quella scomoda punta d'irritazione che aveva avvertito nel vederlo chiacchierare fino a poco prima con Toni, sia qualsiasi altro stupidissimo dettaglio che possa distoglierlo dall'obiettivo principale.  
La finale. La finale e nient'altro. E allora inspira forte e lascia che i pensieri si allontanino e disperdano, anche se una parte di sé decide di trattenerne uno un po' più a lungo.  
 _Distruggili, Marco. Uno per uno._

  
_Torn between the lover / And the love you leave behind._  
(Queen – Too Much Love Will Kill You)

_Ci siamo._ Questo è l’unico pensiero razionale – che poi di razionale non ha proprio un tubo, dato che tutti quei plurali falliscono nel rappresentare la situazione così com’è: non prima persona, terza; è la loro partita, Mario, non la tua – che gli ronza nella testa. Tutto il resto sono sensazioni mischiate in un tale groviglio che gli viene da vomitare – cazzo. La parata è davvero una figata, con quei colori così opposti che si scontrano sul campo come tra le curve – e che cozzano dentro di lui: passato e futuro fanno la loro coreografia, intrecciandosi, aspettando che il gigantesco pallone della UEFA e le due squadre escano da quel tunnel. Ci sono degli arcieri – e Mario la sente, questa atmosfera da guerra imminente, da scontro campale: i tamburi vanno a ritmo del suo cuore, l’adrenalina è a mille e rimanere seduto non gli è mai stato così difficile; gli verrà un colpo prima della fine della partita, lo sa. Sente i cori del BVB, quei cori che conosce così bene – fanno molto più casino dei bavaresi, i ragazzi di Dortmund, lì nel cielo di Londra.  
Sorride. Gli ha fatto bene parlare con Toni, prima; si trovano bene insieme e gli ha fatto capire che, in ogni caso, il Bayern sarà un successo. Ha fatto la scelta giusta, lo sa: Guardiola ha il talento di tirare fuori il meglio da ognuno, soprattutto dai ragazzi giovani; lui sarà particolarmente stimolato, gli daranno delle attenzioni che a Dortmund Kloppo non può più dargli e avrà la possibilità di giocare con grandissimi del calcio. A partire da Robben, per esempio. Ecco, quello sì che è un pensiero confortante: giocare con Arjen e Franck, ritrovare la chimica con Thomas e Bastian e vincere, vincere, vincere con la maglia del Bayern! Ha fatto proprio la scelta giusta. Sì.  
Ci siamo. Le squadre entrano in campo, finalmente, e l’inno UEFA comincia. Mario non sta più nella pelle – ha fatto la scelta giusta.  
La telecamera – e quindi il grande schermo – passa in rassegna i giocatori schierati, il mento verso l’alto, tesi. È prima la volta del Bayern: eccoli lì, i suoi futuri compagni – Robben, Ribéry, Jerome… Bastian e Philipp vogliono questa vittoria come nessun altro, Mario glielo legge in faccia. (Hai fatto la scelta giusta.)  
Poi è il turno del Borussia: eccoli lì, i suoi… beh, i suoi compagni di adesso.  
Roman, corrucciato e pronto. Sarà bravissimo, lo sa – è uno coi nervi saldi. (Il Bayern vi ha dato venti punti quest’anno – e l’anno prossimo sarà uguale.)  
Sven, che bascula appena sulle gambe – vai Bender, che spacchi. (Vuoi vincere? Vai al Bayern, Mario.)  
Neven, pronto a fare quello che deve. (Ricordati: sei il giocatore tedesco più costoso di tutti i tempi.)  
Ilkay, freddissimo. (L’anno prossimo giocherai in una finale di Champions – con la maglia rossa.)  
Mats, che scioglie muscoli e tensione con uno scrollo di spalle. (Vuoi essere il Cristiano Ronaldo di Germania? Beh, il Bayern sarà dove la magia accade.)  
Robert – sente la pressione, ma si vede che muore dalla voglia di iniziare a giocare… (Non ti mancherà Dortmund. No…)  
E infine eccolo, Marco, con quel sorrisetto di sfida da “È ora di fare a strisce i vostri culetti bavaresi” che così tante volte hanno condiviso prima di una part- _no_. (Aspetta, Mario. Dov’è quella faccia da schiaffi che ti diverti a pizzicare? Dov’è il ghigno divertito che ti rasserena ogni volta? Se Marco ride, giocherà di sicuro benissimo – competitivo com’è, niente lo appassiona più di una sfida.)  
E infine eccolo, Marco. L’ultimo della fila, come al solito. Ma non sorride. (Merda.) A Mario bastano quei due secondi di inquadratura per sentirsi gelare il sangue nelle vene; Marco gira la testa verso destra, giusto per lanciare un’occhiata, per poi deglutire e scrollare le spalle – lo sta cercando. Mario sa che lo sta cercando e non lo sta trovando.  
“Forza BVB!” è il grido che gli scappa dalle labbra, senza che riesca né tantomeno voglia fermarlo.  
Fischio d’inizio. Ci siamo. (Plurale: la _nostra_ partita.)  
Fanculo il Bayern e la 'scelta giusta'. Da luglio magari non più, ma oggi il cuore di Mario è tutto Borussia – _vai Marco. Distruggili._

Se il colpo d'occhio dello stadio prima di rientrare nel tunnel era stato stupefacente, quello che è adesso, a una manciata di minuti prima del fischio d'inizio – con gli spalti che hanno finito di riempirsi e ora quasi straripano – è un qualcosa che non si descrive. Marco è scioccato. Paralizzato. Disorientato. E teoricamente dovrebbe esserci anche qualche sensazione bella, in mezzo al caos che una visuale del genere gli scatena dentro, ma la sola cosa che riesce a individuare nitidamente è la tensione. Affilatissima, gelida, gli si aggrappa a ogni muscolo e gli blocca gli arti e la faccia. Mentre l'inno della Champions risuona nello stadio per le due squadre, Marco realizza di trovarsi in una situazione inedita, completamente nuova: i segnali che il suo corpo gli manda non sono confortanti, come se fosse sul punto di svenire o vomitare l'anima da un momento all'altro, ma mentalmente pensa di non essere mai stato così lucido, focalizzato e consapevole. E la consapevolezza gli irrigidisce ancora di più il viso e la bocca (nemmeno l'ombra dei sorrisini un po' irriverenti e sfrontati che lui e Mario hanno quasi sempre esibito prima delle partite, _anche perché oggi Mario non gioca, Marco, quante volte dovrai ripetertelo prima che ti entri in testa_ ), cancellandogli ogni espressione e stirandogli le labbra in una linea piatta e nervosissima.  
(“Non so se giocherò la finale.”  
Marco non sa cosa gli permetta di non trasalire e di tenere salda la presa sul volante. Un autocontrollo ferreo che non sapeva di avere, probabilmente. Mario è seduto sul sedile del passeggero e Marco ringrazia mentalmente di avere davanti a sé una strada che reclama la sua attenzione e che gli risparmia di doversi voltare verso di lui.  
Sta iniziando a chiedersi se Mario voglia una risposta, o se quella sia una semplice asserzione – e prima o poi glielo dovrà dire, di togliersi questa bruttissima abitudine ad uscirsene di punto in bianco con rivelazioni che lo colgono quasi sempre impreparato; ma poi Mario, rigirandosi tra le mani il cappello, aggiunge: “Sai che odio non poter dare il massimo, no?”  
Marco gli lancia un'occhiata fugace prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada. Dio solo sa quanto odia questi momenti: odia il fatto che nel tono solitamente noncurante di Mario ci sia quella punta di disarmante insicurezza che gli soffoca qualunque focolaio di risentimento nei suoi confronti, e odia ancora di più il fatto che gli stia palesemente mentendo, che neppure a lui abbia il coraggio di dire la verità – perché Marco lo sa, lo sente, che le motivazioni sono ben altre. Sì, è vero, Mario sarà anche uno che pretende sempre molto da se stesso e magari non essere in perfetta forma lo indispone – ma Marco ha la certezza assoluta che stavolta non sia tutto lì, che Mario si stia lasciando trasportare dai suoi istinti più meschini (paura?, vigliaccheria?) e non abbia le palle di confessarlo neppure al suo migliore amico. E lui è un amico, appunto, e per quanto la qualifica di 'migliore' possa elevarlo di rango, è quello e nient'altro; _non sei sua madre o suo padre, né la sua fidanzata_ , si ripete, e per quanto a volte ne abbia l'impulso, presume che tra le competenze del suo ruolo non rientrino scenate o ramanzine di sorta. Perciò non gli resta che inghiottire amaro, una cosa che nell'ultimo periodo sta rischiando di diventare un'abitudine.  
“Lo so. Pensavo solo che fossi a buon punto col recupero, in allenamento mi sembravi a posto” si limita a dire nel modo più neutrale possibile, e nemmeno ha il tempo di finire che già si rende conto della falsità immensa delle sue stesse parole: Mario non era affatto a posto, durante gli allenamenti, e lui aveva semplicemente finto di non cogliere le sue espressioni tese, il suo guardarsi attorno di tanto in tanto con aria circospetta come se si sentisse già un estraneo nella sua stessa squadra. Gli viene voglia di mangiarsi la lingua.  
 _Sei il suo migliore amico, Marco. Fa' il bravo migliore amico e piantala._  
“Ma immagino che nel caso ce la caveremmo anche senza di te, no? Credici di meno, Götze, non sei mica così indispensabile” si corregge, e per una volta sa di aver recitato alla perfezione il copione, perché Mario prende la sua ironia per genuina, e in un parossismo d'indignazione gli tira un pugno scherzoso contro la spalla. “Vaffanculo, Marco!”, esclama, ma sta ridendo – e per un po' l'atmosfera torna ad essere leggera, e Marco riesce a non pensare a tante cose, come ad esempio al fatto che questa strada – quella di ritorno dagli allenamenti, che sfreccia veloce sotto le ruote della macchina e che è già quasi conclusa – la stanno percorrendo insieme per l'ultima volta.)  
Le ultime note dell'inno si estinguono, lo scrosciante boato di applausi che segue lo fa tremare dentro, e Marco sente al proprio fianco Robert che saltella sul posto per darsi la carica e qualcun altro più in là – Lukasz, forse, o Kuba – che batte un paio di volte le mani incitando gli altri con un “Forza, forza!”. E allora sa che il momento è giunto, ed è con un moto totalmente incontrollato che la sua testa si volta a destra e che il suo sguardo schizza qua e là nel pubblico; la concentrazione evapora per un attimo, un lunghissimo attimo in cui 'Dove sei, stupido idiota?' è l'unico pensiero che conti al mondo. Ma è solo un attimo, appunto, e niente di più, perché i giocatori del Bayern stanno già sfilando davanti a loro porgendo a ciascuno la mano, e da lì è solo uno scambio di saluti e cenni tesissimi, il tempo di un altro giro di lancette prima che entrambe le formazioni si schierino e che il pallone venga piazzato sulla linea di centrocampo.  
Il suono del fischio iniziale fende l'aria con un'eco acutissima che ha un che d'irrevocabile. Il margine tra fallimento e trionfo gli si spalanca improvvisamente davanti, sottilissimo eppure profondo come una voragine; l'adrenalina gli rifluisce di nuovo nelle vene, e magari la formazione di stasera non sarà la migliore e certe mancanze si sentiranno, magari il Bayern sulla carta ha una superiorità schiacciante, ma Marco sa che ce la metteranno tutta. Lui lo farà senz'altro.  
 _Mario, lo so che sei lì. Guardaci. Guardami._

  
_You start to wonder why you're here, not there / And you'd give anything to get what's fair / But fair ain't what you really need._  
(One Republic – Stop and Stare)

Rizzoli fischia la fine del primo tempo e Mario ricomincia a respirare; gli sembra di aver passato gli ultimi quarantacinque minuti nell’apnea più totale. Effettivamente non si è quasi mosso da quella posizione, concentratissimo sul gioco, senza perdersi neppure un particolare.  
Si passa una mano sulla faccia, inspirando profondamente. _Cristo._  
Mario è stato tante volte in tribuna a causa di un paio di infortuni – il più grosso solo l’anno prima: è stato fermo quattro mesi – e non trova particolarmente piacevole veder giocare da fuori la sua squadra. Nessuna partita però è mai stata dolorosa neanche un terzo di quanto lo sia questa: e siamo solo a metà. Gli verrà un colpo prima della fine, ne è sicuro: ha avuto delle difficoltà notevoli a non morire sul gol mangiato di Robben. Ancora più arduo è stato trattenersi dal mandare una trafila di maledizioni in polacco – quelle che gli ha insegnato il Trio Polka, per intenderci – dirette verso Mats, quando si è addormentato in modo così palese. Che stava facendo, cercava le margherite? Sveglia!  
La voglia di correre in campo non si è allentata con il passare dei minuti – anzi, vedere giocare i ragazzi in quel modo, tenendo il fortissimo Bayern talmente in scacco da essere l’ombra di se stesso, gli suscita come unico impulso quello di correre da Kloppo e implorarlo strisciando di entrare. Opzione che a livello razionale non ha neppure preso in considerazione, dato che: a) l’orgoglio è una brutta bestia, e lui non è esattamente il più umile tra i calciatori; b) il mister lo manderebbe a quel paese senza neppure pensarci due volte, rispedendolo a calci in culo sulle tribune; c) il Trio Polka lo sommergerebbe di maledizioni – e quelle di sicuro funzionano; d) Marco perderebbe tutta la concentrazione e buonanotte al secchio.  
Che poi, i ragazzi stanno giocando benissimo anche senza di lui: pressing alto, gestione del gioco, buona copertura di campo. Ecco, Roman ha fatto scintille: decisivo in tante occasioni da brivido. Quando ha preso di faccia il tiro di Robben (o meglio, Robben gli ha tirato dritto sul naso), Mario ha pensato subito a una sua santificazione immediata.  
E quanta brillantezza e quanta classe tra centrocampo e attacco! Kuba, Ilkay, Lewa e, soprattutto – il petto gli si gonfia d’orgoglio nel pensarlo – Marco. Dio, ma quanto è forte Marco Reus! Mario lo ha sempre saputo, ma giocandoci insieme, muovendosi in campo come ingranaggi complementari, _sentendolo_ – quasi senza aver bisogno di vederlo – spostarsi verso la porta per intercettare un suo passaggio, non ne è mai stato del tutto consapevole. Almeno non così come ora. Marco è un fenomeno, che giochino insieme oppure no non ha importanza. Marco è immensamente bravo, anche da solo. Marco continuerà a rendere grande il Borussia, la prossima stagione, proprio come sta facendo oggi.  
Marco, che sta uscendo dagli spogliatoi proprio in quel momento – e Mario sorride, perché lo conosce troppo bene e sa che ha fatto un passo più lungo degli altri perché il suo piede sinistro deve essere il primo a toccare il prato, ogni volta – non avrà mai bisogno di andare a Monaco per diventare il Ronaldo di Germania. Rimarrà a Dortmund; e sarà il resto del mondo a voler essere come lui.

Il primo tempo finisce e Marco non riesce a capire se gli sembra che sia durato tre secondi oppure un secolo. Il mondo gli turbina intorno, ma finalmente la cortina di tensione iniziale si è infranta e dopo questi quarantacinque minuti si sente come ubriaco e su di giri. Non si illude, no, perché sarebbe l'errore più madornale del mondo e ormai crede di avere già abbastanza esperienza alle spalle per non cadere in una trappola del genere, ma è la fottutissima finale di Champions League, Cristo santo, e loro la stanno dominando. Le reti sono ancora inviolate, e non è che il Bayern non abbia avuto occasioni o che loro siano stati impeccabili, ma hanno macinato decisamente più gioco e se la sono cavata in ogni reparto. Roman, su tutti, sembra in stato di grazia, e Marco stesso si sente sorprendentemente bene – quei lievissimi spasmi ai muscoli delle gambe per aver corso instancabilmente sono la cosa più dolce del mondo, e d'accordo, riadattare il modulo per via dell'assenza di Mario gli sta facendo fare il doppio lavoro, ma non importa. Sta bene. È davvero concentrato, testa e piedi totalmente in partita, e stavolta riesce ad aggrapparsi a quella concentrazione per tutta la durata dell'intervallo e a non lasciarla scalfire da nulla.  
Kloppo impartisce loro l'ennesima (l'ultima, a meno che non si finisca ai supplementari) dose di raccomandazioni, ed è con pacche sulle spalle ed esortazioni abbastanza colorite che li spinge di nuovo tutti fuori dallo spogliatoio. Marco è l'ultimo a uscire, e “Reus” - lo chiama il mister, appena un attimo prima che varchi la soglia. Marco si volta, sbattendo le palpebre, e Kloppo è lì alle sue spalle e lo sta studiando col suo inconfondibile sguardo penetrante da dietro le lenti squadrate degli occhiali, e Marco si sente quasi a disagio e si ritrova a chiedere a se stesso se non abbia fatto qualcosa per cui meriti una strigliata last-minute. Ma Kloppo si limita semplicemente a sollevare il pollice al suo indirizzo, sillabando un muto “Vai così” prima di lasciargli il via libera con un cenno del capo – e Marco rientra in campo persino più fiducioso e sicuro, senza farsi troppe domande, e la sua testa è tutta un _possiamo farcela_ e _abbiamo l'allenatore migliore del mondo, Cristo, che squadra, solo quell'imbecille di Mario non l'ha capito_. È con una determinazione quasi feroce che mette di nuovo piede – rigorosamente prima il sinistro, come sempre – sul campo: ora come non mai ha qualcosa da dimostrare, e non solo a se stesso.

  
_Lying in the grass now, dancing for the stars / Maybe one will look down and tell us who we are._  
(Ryan Star – We Might Fall)

Uno a zero, e la curva biancorossa esplode.  
La rete del vantaggio di Mandzukic dispiega davanti ai loro occhi uno scenario terrificante, e di colpo Marco si sente un passo più vicino all'orlo di quel precipizio che aveva intravisto a inizio partita – ma è un terrore che dura poco, grazie al cielo, e non sa se sia per merito di Kloppo che ha iniziato a sbraitare ordini e qualche imprecazione da bordo campo, o se perché ciascuno di loro oggi sta facendo sfoggio di una grinta e di un cuore che possono persino più della classe assoluta di certi giocatori del Bayern. E allora non ci vuole molto perché passino quei cinque, sei, sette minuti – Marco si danna l'anima su ogni pallone, dribbla tutto e tutti, e alla fine si imbuca nell'area avversaria e...  
I tacchetti di Dante gli si piantano tra il ventre e l'inguine, e Marco ruzzola a terra. Il dolore gli fa vedere momentaneamente le stelle, e per qualche motivo torna a fargli balenare nella testa gli strascichi di un altro dolore, diverso eppure recente, meno fisico ma altrettanto intenso.  
(“Volevo fossi il primo a saperlo.”)  
Marco resta col viso premuto nell'erba per una manciata di secondi, inspirando forte e stringendo le mani sul punto in cui è stato colpito.  
(“Cazzo vuoi che ti dica, grazie? Che mi sento onorato per il trattamento di riguardo?”  
In realtà non gli risponde così. Coraggio, insolenza, cattiveria o qualunque altra cosa gli serva per pronunciare una frase del genere, tutto viene meno – perché è Mario, Dio, è _Mario_ , e Marco non ce la può fare. E la notizia gli è piombata addosso come un macigno, gli è atterrata sullo stomaco e gli sta facendo tremare un po' il mondo sotto i piedi, ma Mario sembrava quasi volersi scusare, col tono sommesso in cui gliel'ha detto, e lui non ha il cuore di aggiungere dolore al dolore, di rendere la situazione più spiacevole di quanto già non sia. Non è neppure certo di aver completamente assimilato l'entità di quanto ha appena scoperto.  
Così annuisce, quasi meccanicamente, ed è uno sforzo colossale costringere la propria faccia pietrificata a coordinarsi in un sorriso che è più che altro una smorfia.  
“Magari entro luglio ci ripensi, no?” commenta. Mario gli fa a sua volta un sorriso piccolissimo, minuscolo, e lui è tutto tranne che certo che possa bastargli.)  
Marco si sente afferrare da una o due mani che lo aiutano a rialzarsi (no, non è Mario), ed è di nuovo in piedi; il dolore (quello fisico) si sta già attenuando, e Dante non è stato espulso come avrebbe dovuto, ma il rigore è chiaro come il sole e loro hanno la possibilità di riaprire tutto. Sul dischetto va Ilkay, glaciale: Robert non se la sente, ha già sbagliato contro Manuel nell'ultimo incontro di campionato, e ripetere un errore del genere in un'occasione così importante peserebbe troppo.  
La scelta si rivela vincente. Neuer è spiazzato, la palla finisce dritta dal lato opposto. Uno pari.  
La tifoseria erompe in un'esultanza liberatoria, e nel festeggiare assieme al resto della squadra Marco inizia infine ad avere un'idea chiara del perché questa partita si stia rivelando per lui un test tanto fisico quanto emotivo – la ragione ha un nome e un cognome ed è lì, da qualche parte sugli spalti. E chissà, si ritrova a pensare, _chissà se ha appena esultato anche lui._

  
_But it was not your fault but mine / And it was your heart on the line / I really fucked it up this time / Didn't I, my dear?_  
(Mumford and Sons – Little Lion Man)

È finita. È finita. Mario sente tre fischi: è finita, la favola è finita. Ci hanno creduto tutti, fino all’ultimo. Da calciatore, ha saputo leggere il gioco dei suoi compagni di squadra, ha visto il declino fisico e la perdita di lucidità complessiva; questo non gli ha però impedito di continuare a sperare, con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Il gol di Mandzukic è stata una botta mica da ridere: anche se il professionista dentro di lui si è impressionato per la bellezza del gesto tecnico di Robben – impossibile non notarlo – Mario non è riuscito a trattenere quella che con molta probabilità è stata l’imprecazione più volgare della sua vita. Surclassata pochi minuti dopo dall’oscenità in tedesco/polacco che ha seguito il fallo di Dante (che, anche visto a mente lucida, era da espulsione immediata: gamba tesa, sopra al ginocchio, in area. Da ammonito. Un rigore era soltanto il minimo indispensabile). L’indignazione per l’errore tecnico Mario non l’ha sentita neppure per un nanosecondo; l’ha giusto percepita, in quella sezione della testa dove risiedono i suoi neuroni calcistici, ma non è riuscita neppure ad affiorare a livello di pancia. Quella parte del suo corpo era già occupata da una rabbia quasi primordiale, che gli ha afferrato le viscere e fatto arrivare sangue al cervello nell’esatto momento in cui ha visto Marco accasciarsi a terra. È scattato dalla poltrona subito, la faccia deformata da una smorfia: fanculo al fair play e al fatto che in meno di due mesi lui e Dante saranno compagni di squadra e condivideranno allenamenti, partite e docce. Fanculo alla razionalità. Fanculo. Probabilmente è stata soltanto la rapidità con cui Rizzoli ha assegnato il rigore al Borussia ad impedirgli di scendere in campo e gonfiare Dante di botte.  
Quello che è successo dopo è stato talmente veloce che Mario non è neppure riuscito a sentire la tensione pre-tiro – lo sapeva che lo avrebbe tirato Ilkay, ha il sangue freddo necessario; ha accennato giusto un lieve sorriso – Marco era in piedi in un battito di ciglia – e poi è successa la magia. Pareggio. Cazzo sì. Altro che scatto, il suo era stato un fottutissimo balzo in aria. Ha urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni, aprendo le braccia e stringendo i pugni, nel gesto più liberatorio possibile. _Cazzo sì. Cazzo sì. Vai così. Ancora. Dai. Dai, che ce la facciamo._  
Ma l’incantesimo si è spezzato, la favola si è conclusa poco prima della fine della partita. E pensare che Mario non si è quasi accorto del gol di Robben; lo ha visto – e con esso l’appassire di ogni speranza di andare ai supplementari: due minuti sono troppo pochi – ma era molto più preso da quello che non poteva vedere. Marco, giù su quel campo perfetto, a giocare la partita perfetta, si è ingobbito e ha chinato la testa, gustando in anticipo l’amarezza della sconfitta.  
 _Dai, stupido Reus, dai. Non mollare. Vai, raccatta quella palla e schiaffala alle spalle di Neuer. Sorprendili._  
Ma questa volta la loro tanto decantata telepatia ha funzionato solo a metà; Marco, da vero campione testardo quale è, ha ricominciato a giocare, ma non ha segnato. E questo ha fatto tutta la differenza del mondo. Ci hanno creduto, fino all’ultimo; ci ha creduto Kloppo, continuando a urlare e agitarsi a bordo campo. Ci hanno creduto i ragazzi, raccogliendo i cocci di quel sogno che tanto ha entusiasmato Dortmund e il mondo – cazzo, il _mondo_ – e riprendendo gli schemi, buttandosi anima e corpo in quelle ultime azioni. Ci ha creduto persino lui, dagli spalti, il reietto; ci ha creduto Giuda, quello che per soldi si è venduto all’acerrimo nemico della sua città, di casa sua. Ma soprattutto, ci ha creduto Marco.  
Marco, la stella di Dortmund, il Razzo Rosso – o come diavolo lo chiamano. Marco. Reus. Il fenomeno. Mario lo ha visto allenarsi per questa partita – si è allenato con lui, per mesi, in vista di questo momento – e ha ben presente la determinazione con cui l’ha affrontata. Marco ci ha creduto più intensamente di tutti, ma tutta quell’ambizione e voglia di vincere e fatica e sudore lo hanno portato soltanto a inginocchiarsi sull’erba, e a voler morire lì. Con la coda dell’occhio Mario vede la curva del Bayern cantare e piangere allo stesso tempo; vede i dirigenti della sua squadra – e anche i tifosi – fare i signori e applaudire l’avversario ( _lo stesso acerrimo rivale a cui hai venduto la tua lealtà, Giuda_ ). E sarà che è stata una partita da attacco d’ansia, sarà che Mario sente il peso delle fotocamere pronte a captare ogni sua reazione (che affondi il viso tra le mani, per scomparire e disperarsi, o che sorrida perché la sua futura squadra ha vinto un altro titolo, non fa differenza: lui rimarrà per sempre uno stronzo con le emozioni sbagliate, per qualcuno), sarà che non riesce molto a realizzare quello che è successo – Marco per terra. Marco.  
Il risultato è comunque lo stesso: il nulla. Si sente la faccia paralizzata, come se i muscoli non gli rispondessero più, e un grande vuoto all’altezza del petto. Poi però guarda meglio verso il campo – e Marco è ancora lì, nella stessa posizione, raggomitolato nell'erba: sta piangendo. E allora tutta la consapevolezza dell’accaduto lo travolge, un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Il Borussia ha perso la finale di Uefa Champions League. La sua squadra, la squadra nella quale è cresciuto, come atleta e come persona, è arrivata a un passo dal raggiungere la meta, ma l’ha mancata; il Bayern, il club del suo futuro, invece ha vinto. E nessuna delle due cose è successa per colpa o merito suo – chi diceva che Götze avrebbe vinto in ogni caso, che sarebbe stato Campione d’Europa indipendentemente dal risultato di quella partita, si sbagliava di grosso. Mario ha perso. Avrebbe perso anche se avesse vinto il BVB, perché lui non era lì, tra gli altri e con gli altri, vestito di giallo e nero, a lottare come sarebbe stato giusto e, in un certo senso, dovuto.  
Dovuto ai tifosi e a Dortmund, come ringraziamento per l’affetto da sempre mostrato – e soltanto recentemente venuto meno; ma non senza un buon motivo. Dovuto a Kuba, Robert, Roman, Ilkay e a tutti gli altri, che hanno lavorato quanto lui – alcuni anche più di lui – per rendere il Borussia quello che è – grande. Dovuto a Kloppo, che gli ha fatto da padre per quattro anni abbondanti, tra una cazziata e una pacca sulla spalla. Dovuto a se stesso, perché non accettare una sfida e rimanere nelle retrovie per paura di farsi male, o per essere politicamente corretti, è l’atteggiamento più lontano possibile da quello di un uomo. Dovuto a Marco, che è stato e rimane più che un collega, più che un compagno. Più.  
 _Cristo, Mario, che cosa hai fatto?_  
Che cosa ha fatto? Ha chiamato “infortunio muscolare” quello che era un semplice indolenzimento, si è nascosto dietro quelle due parole che suonavano così bene se dette dal suo manager alla stampa. Ha gonfiato la realtà – avrebbe potuto sedersi in panchina; avrebbe fatto tutta la differenza del mondo. Invece no, ha avuto paura dell’imbarazzo con il Bayern, o con il Borussia, o con i suoi compagni attuali o con quelli futuri. Ha preferito osservare da lontano, mettersi su un piano più alto e chiamarsi fuori – come se quella non fosse la sua partita. Si sarà anche risparmiato l’imbarazzo – non più di tanto, a dire la verità – ma a che prezzo? Dortmund ha perso, Monaco ha vinto; e lui non ha fatto niente.  
( _Codardo. Ignavo. Senza palle._ )  
Forse se avesse giocato le cose sarebbero finite diversamente; anzi, di sicuro. Magari non avrebbero vinto comunque, ma avrebbe fatto meno male. No, non meno male; sarebbe stato un dolore più sano, però, senza tutto quel senso di colpa che gli fa mordere in modo spasmodico la parte interna della guancia e che sente consumarlo dall’interno, artigli affilati che strisciano sottopelle.  
(Mario odia sapere di essere nel torto. Possono dire tutto quello che vogliono di lui, nulla lo intacca finché è sicuro di avere ragione, di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Riconoscere di aver sbagliato fa affiorare la terribile sensazione di essere lui quello sbagliato, in ogni sua parte – non succede quasi mai, ma in quelle rare occasioni, a Mario sembra di implodere e disgregarsi in mille frammenti.)  
Magari non avrebbero vinto, magari invece sì.  
(Più di una volta, nel corso della partita, Mario si è immaginato al posto di Kevin. Se ci fosse stato lui, magari avrebbe passato la palla in modo diverso, filtrando Marco oltre Dante, verso Manuel e diritto in porta, e poi, nell’esultanza generale, dopo il saluto alla curva, Marco lo avrebbe indicato – perché loro condividono sempre il merito di un gol quando l’azione è Götze-Reus – correndo verso di lui con quel suo sorriso storto, e Mario avrebbe sorriso con lui, in modo più ampio, e poi non avrebbero avuto bisogno di contare per saltare in perfetta sincronia e scontrarsi a mezz’aria e ridere più forte non appena ritoccato terra e abbracciarsi e tornare verso la linea di metà campo ancora allacciati l'uno all'altro e…)  
Magari non avrebbero vinto, ma almeno Mario e Marco avrebbero pianto insieme.

  
_I shot for the sky / I’m stuck on the ground / So why do I try, I know I’m gonna fall down / I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
(Jason Walker – Down)

Niente miracoli, stavolta. Niente rimonta storica nei minuti di recupero come col Malaga, niente impresa da cardiopalma, niente di niente. Solo una massa biancorossa che si agita e canta e salta e piange di gioia sugli spalti in attesa della fine, ed eccolo che arriva, il triplice fischio, e per il Borussia Dortmund è la più implacabile delle sentenze.  
È come se tutta l'adrenalina gli venga risucchiata via in un solo colpo, e forse era stata proprio quella a tenerlo in piedi, perché Marco si accascia a terra ancora prima di decidere consciamente di farlo. Le ginocchia gli cedono e si ritrova di nuovo con la faccia contro l'erba e le mani nei capelli – proprio come dopo il ritorno contro il Real Madrid, ma lo scenario stavolta è completamente diverso. Lì la sconfitta era stata la più dolce che si potesse desiderare, e Marco si era lasciato cadere dal sollievo e dall'incredulità perché tutto quello era troppo, era insperato, era una favola; qui ed ora, invece, anche volendo non riuscirebbe a stare in piedi. Gli sembra che il mondo gli abbia sganciato sulle spalle tutto il suo peso, e che il cielo nero di Londra lo schiacci al suolo: e se all'inizio la sola cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi è il fischio che continua a riecheggiargli impietoso nelle orecchie, pian piano tutto inizia a ricomporsi – Wembley è una bolgia di tifosi bavaresi e il caos è tale che non sarebbe inverosimile se lo stadio collassasse su se stesso da un momento all'altro. E lui è a terra, e ancora non realizza – ha dato tutto, si è sbattuto e ha corso fino all'ultimo istante, e non è bastato. A malapena si accorge di avere gli occhi in fiamme e le guance umide: non è dolore, quello che lo fa piangere. È shock. Improvvisamente il cuore e le viscere sono piombo fuso, ed è tutto un incubo, un dannatissimo incubo – il baratro sul cui ciglio aveva corso senza paura per novanta minuti si è infine spalancato, e nonostante il campo sotto di sé, a Marco sembra di stare precipitando nel vuoto e di non riuscire a vedere la fine.  
Un paio di braccia tentano di risollevarlo. Non reagisce.  
(Quante volte lui e Mario si sono tirati su a vicenda?)  
Respirare è così difficile.  
(Ma adesso Mario non c'è.)  
Anche volendo, non sa se riuscirebbe a combattere quella sensazione di caduta libera.  
(E forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, se ci fosse stato anche lui. Se avessero giocato insieme, trovandosi a memoria senza neppure bisogno di guardarsi, ed esultando in quel modo tutto loro che è un po' selvaggio e un po' infantile e assolutamente inutile e sbagliato da immaginare in questo momento, perché-)  
“Marco.”  
Stavolta le braccia che lo circondano sono più energiche, vigorose – Kloppo. Il mister riesce in qualche modo dove qualche altro compagno aveva fallito: gli dice qualcosa che Marco non riesce o non vuole capire, e poi lo tira su, e lui si lascia afferrare, inerme come un sacco di patate e al tempo stesso rigido come un palo. Il mondo gli vortica attorno per qualche secondo e Kloppo gli dà un paio di buffetti sul viso, ma lui non ha abbastanza coraggio per guardarlo, e se possibile la cosa lo fa stare ancora peggio – perché Cristo, non è il solo ad avere il diritto di sentirsi così, anzi, e chissà quanto deve far schifo essere l'allenatore di una squadra che ha perso e ritrovarsi a dover consolare i propri giocatori disperati quando magari si vorrebbe solo liquidare il tutto con un vaffanculo e amen. Marco sa che al suo posto non riuscirebbe ad essere professionale neppure la metà, e del resto neanche adesso si sta dimostrando maturo e professionale, ma non lo fa apposta. Non lo fa apposta a non ricambiare l'abbraccio paterno del mister, e non è ostinazione quella che lo porta a rimanere con le braccia serrate contro il petto – è solo che ha paura. Sono stati sconfitti, hanno perso, è finita, accettare la cosa si sta rivelando oltre la sua portata – e allora teme che aprendosi anche solo un po', anche solo un attimo, potrebbe andare in pezzi. E chi lo raccoglierebbe, poi?  
Lo sa, sa benissimo chi sarebbe in grado di farlo. Eppure non è lì, in questo momento – e d'istinto Marco si stringe ancora di più le braccia attorno al busto, perché sente che la _fairytale_ tanto inseguita e sognata si sta sbriciolando, e che questa serata gli sta strappando dalle mani qualcosa di insostituibile. Qualcosa di molto più importante di una semplice Coppa.

  
_It's the wrong time for somebody new / It's a small crime / And I got no excuse._  
(Damien Rice – 9 Crimes)

Tutti i grandi atleti odiano perdere; i calciatori soprattutto. Mario non fa eccezione: lui è giovane (forse anche troppo), un fuoriclasse, e la cazzo di prima scelta di Pep Guardiola. Il fallimento non è mai contemplato tra le opzioni possibili, dal suo punto di vista; così, quando la squadra perde, la primissima cosa che cerca di fare è ridistribuire le responsabilità – principalmente tra gli altri, perché non è possibile che sia stata colpa sua: lui dà sempre il massimo. Si tiene ogni considerazione per sé, ovviamente: se le esternasse, i suoi compagni lo lincerebbero all’istante. Ma quell’esercizio mentale – valutare con occhio critico l’andamento della partita, o la prestazione della difesa, o la lucidità altalenante del centrocampo – lo fa stare meglio, quando tutto va in merda. Riesce a individuare con sufficiente freddezza quelle che sono state le sue pecche – perché c’è sempre margine di miglioramento, non importa quanto uno sia fenomeno o abbia giocato al meglio – ma di solito, in mezzo a tutto quel marasma di errori, risultano sempre un po’ più piccole.  
Grazie a questa sua abitudine, Mario è riuscito a fare un po’ di ordine in testa, durante la premiazione – uno spettacolo piuttosto indigesto: il Borussia ha sfilato davanti a Platini e alla Merkel per ricevere una medaglia che, secondo lui, assomigliava molto di più a delle orecchie d’asino che a un premio; il Bayern, subito dopo, è semplicemente impazzito.  
Ha applaudito forte davanti alla dignità dei suoi compagni di squadra ( _tutti a viso asciutto_ , ha pensato con sollievo, _anche Marco_ ); ha battuto le mani un po’ meno forte davanti alle urla di gioia di Bastian e Manuel e gli altri – ma lo ha fatto comunque. Nel bel mezzo del gran circo bavarese, è riuscito a tranquillizzarsi e a guardare la situazione da una prospettiva più distante, come sempre. Ha fatto una valutazione precisa di quello che è accaduto in novanta minuti ed è giunto alla conclusione che non è colpa di nessuno se hanno perso – il Bayern è stato più solido e ha dominato gli ultimi venti minuti, e loro non sono stati in grado di approfittare dello stallo iniziale; capita, nel calcio come nella vita, di non riuscire a sfruttare al meglio le occasioni. O forse è stata solo sfiga. Capita, anche quella.  
Questa sera, però, la verità dei fatti gli richiede un’onestà emotiva che non permette scappatoie da quelle che sono le sue colpe – e che sono davvero enormi.  
(Ha lasciato Marco da solo.)  
Non c’è scusa che tenga. Doveva giocare, doveva soffrire con loro, se necessario. Lo ha fatto, è vero, ma da lì sopra, non da bordo campo come avrebbe dovuto. Mario sa che è in gran parte colpa sua se Marco non si è mosso per dei minuti abbondanti, su quel campo (una piccola frazione di sé gli suggerisce anche che il pianto del numero undici non è soltanto delusione per la sconfitta, ma qualcosa di più, sempre riguardante il Bayern e luglio che si fa sempre più vicino e… Mario affoga subito quel pensiero, prima che lo travolga: quello che è fatto, è fatto).  
Quello che è fatto, è fatto – e a Mario Götze non è mai piaciuto crogiolarsi nell’autocommiserazione o nel rimpianto: preferisce agire, piuttosto che lasciar passare un momento di impasse (per questo quell’assenza gli pesa sulla coscienza e lo fa vergognare, a posteriori).  
Mario odia perdere e odia doversi scusare: ma odia di più sbagliare: questo vuol dire che, una volta riconosciuto l’errore, è pronto a tutto pur di rimediare. In un attimo, non è più immobilizzato dallo shock, non dispensa più sorrisi miti ma falsi alle persone che gli stanno intorno, non ha più paura di agire.  
Sa cosa deve fare – sa cosa è giusto che faccia. Raccoglie le sue cose e, con il pass in bella vista, si dirige verso gli spogliatoi di gran carriera.  
 _Arrivo, Marco. Arrivo._

  
_I stand up just to see / Of all the faces you are the one next to me._  
(One Republic – If I Lose Myself)

Quello di annegarsi nelle docce dev'essere stato un pensiero comune più o meno a tutta la squadra, a occhio e croce: l'atmosfera nello spogliatoio è di una pesantezza unica, si parla pochissimo, e gli sporadici tentativi di risollevare un po' il morale – da parte di Kloppo, ovviamente, ma anche di Sebastian, che da bravo capitano ce la mette tutta per tenere la squadra insieme in ogni frangente – cadono nel vuoto. Ci vorrà tempo: adesso la ferita è aperta e sanguina amarezza e delusione da ogni parte. Marco lo legge negli occhi infelicissimi di Nuri, nell'assenza di espressione di Mats (ha pianto anche lui, prima, l'ha visto) e nell'insolito silenzio dei piccoletti, Mo e Leo, che pur non avendo giocato sembrano traumatizzati tanto quanto gli altri.  
Lui, per parte sua, ha davvero considerato l'ipotesi di morire sotto il getto bollente della doccia. C'è rimasto per cinque lunghissimi minuti, durante i quali ogni cosa è riaffiorata con prepotenza e lucidità – la fatica e il calo nell'ultima fase del match, i supplementari ormai a portata di mano, il goal inatteso di Robben (Roman aveva parato di tutto, cazzo, e invece quella era entrata nel più stupido dei modi) che aveva mandato la favola in pezzi, e poi l'erba sotto le ginocchia e le lacrime e i polmoni compressi che non ne volevano sapere di fare il loro lavoro e buttare aria dentro e fuori come sempre. E infine salire i dannati gradini dello stadio per farsi incoronare sconfitti della serata con quella medaglia che pesava come pietra, e che non ha esitato a strapparsi via dal collo una volta rientrato nello spogliatoio.  
Adesso se la rigira distrattamente tra le mani, Marco, seduto sulla panca con la schiena al muro e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non ha neppure finito di rivestirsi – ha solo i pantaloni della tuta addosso, e l'asciugamano ancora attorno alle spalle; di certo non freme dalla voglia di uscire dallo spogliatoio e passare per la zona mista, dove sicuramente qualche simpatico reporter sarà già pronto all'assalto con microfoni e domande inopportune alle quali sarebbe davvero bello rispondere con una sequela d'insulti. Vuole posticipare quel momento quanto più possibile. Magari potrebbe addirittura nascondersi lì per il resto della notte mentre tutti se ne vanno e uscire allo scoperto solo la mattina dopo, per poi prendere il primo volo per Dortmund e ritornarsene a casa in santa pace, lontano dall'attenzione dei media.  
Quei pensieri molto poco realizzabili vengono interrotti da un trambusto improvviso all'ingresso dello spogliatoio. Tutti si voltano; sembra che là fuori si stia svolgendo una discussione abbastanza animata. Prima ancora che qualcuno decida di uscire per vedere cosa stia succedendo, Mario appare sulla soglia, trafelato e col pass di accredito stretto in mano, e “Non mi lasciavano entrare”, è tutto ciò che riesce a dire.  
Lo strattone all'altezza dello stomaco è violento eppure per nulla spiacevole – che strano; Marco non sa spiegarselo, ma è senza dubbio la sensazione migliore che abbia provato in quegli ultimi minuti infernali. Sulle prime rimane seduto, immobile, a guardare Mario che si fa strada nello spogliatoio e saluta e abbraccia e prova a rincuorare un po' tutti – e gli sembra piccolissimo, fuori luogo col suo completo scuro in mezzo a tutte quelle tute col logo giallo del BVB, eppure incredibilmente giusto nonostante ciò. Mario è lì per loro, è ancora un loro compagno, li ha a cuore: e la cosa lo riempie di un sollievo tale che Marco si sente quasi in colpa, perché non esiste al mondo che basti così poco per farlo stare meglio, per rendere più sopportabile lo schifo assoluto di quella serata. È quasi ingiusto.  
Mario sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio di Robert, scambia un'occhiata d'intesa con Sven, dà un abbraccio veloce a Ilkay e “Sei stato grande”, gli dice, e poi è lì davanti a lui – e Marco si alza, quasi d'istinto, mentre con la coda dell'occhio vede che lo spogliatoio inizia a svuotarsi e che alcuni dei ragazzi si stanno già riversando fuori, l'andatura strascicata e i borsoni in spalla.  
È curiosa, la sensazione che prova. Si sente goffo e impreparato un po' come prima della partita, e in più gli è appena tornato in mente quel _Distruggili, Marco_ a cui non è riuscito a tener fede – così si ritrova a fissare un punto impreciso a terra perché sinceramente l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno in questo momento è scoprire di aver deluso Mario, oltre che se stesso.  
Mario si schiarisce la voce, e Marco, il campo visivo ristretto a una porzione di pavimento vicino alle sue scarpe, lo vede dondolarsi leggermente sulle punte.  
“Penso che se fossi stato in campo l'avrei ammazzato.”  
Marco è preso alla sprovvista e solleva di scatto gli occhi, senza capire. Mario continua, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
“Dante, dico. Quel fallo era da rosso alla vita intera. E Rizzoli, niente! L'espulsione sarebbe stata il minimo, sarebbe-”  
“Mario...”  
“No, sul serio. Assurdo. E poi tu sei rimasto a terra e lì per lì ho pensato _ecco, se adesso deve uscire è la fine, fanculo, guarda se uno stronzo del genere deve rovinare una partita in questo m-_ ”  
“Mario.”  
È categorico, adesso: gli posa una mano sulla spalla per frenarlo, perché quando parte così è un fiume in piena che non si arginerà da solo, e finalmente Mario si zittisce. E lo guarda, e lui lo guarda a sua volta (“Sei ridicolo con quel cappello abbinato a quel completo”, vorrebbe dirgli), e infine Mario fa la cosa più giusta: scrolla le spalle e lo abbraccia, strettissimo, e Marco forse (sicuramente) ha atteso e desiderato questo momento fin dal fischio finale, quando le mani che l'hanno raccolto non erano quelle di cui avrebbe più avuto bisogno. Sente i muscoli sciogliersi, il nodo nel petto allentarsi, e lo stringe anche lui – i bottoni della sua giacca gli si conficcano nella pelle, ma non fa niente, perché la presa di Mario è salda, le sue braccia sono solide, ed è un gesto così familiare e confortante che Marco ha come l'impressione di potersi frantumare e ricomporre all'infinito in quell'abbraccio, e di poterlo fare liberamente, senza temere di non riuscire a rimettere insieme i pezzi.  
“Gliela farò pagare, quando sarò a Monaco” mormora Mario nel suo orecchio. “Mi inventerò qualcosa. Magari gli allaccerò insieme gli scarpini prima del riscaldamento, oppure gli raserò a zero nel sonno quei capelli di merda che gli piacciono tanto. _Questo è per aver quasi castrato il mio migliore amico,_ gli dirò.” E Marco non sa se sia per il suo tono mortalmente serio, se per via del modo in cui la punta del suo naso gli ha solleticato il lobo mentre parlava, o se perché tutto questo ha un che di assurdo e il pensiero di Dante senza capelli è veramente troppo – ma non riesce a trattenersi, e la risata che gli stava gorgogliando su per la gola e che ha tentato di reprimere esce fuori, a metà tra uno scoppio d'ilarità e un singhiozzo strozzato. Gli sembra di essere in bilico tra il sollievo più totale e la disperazione assoluta, e deve lottare non poco per ricacciare indietro quello stupido bruciore risalitogli agli occhi.  
È lui a staccarsi per primo, seppur a malincuore – sente che quel cordone va reciso in fretta, altrimenti diventerà ancora più difficile farlo. Non importa se sono rimasti da soli nello spogliatoio, e se possono finalmente avere un attimo tutto per loro; Marco decide di seguire la parte ancora razionale del proprio cervello, che gli suggerisce previdentemente di darci un taglio a meno di non volersi ritrovare invischiato in qualche situazione scomoda che preveda cose come piangere senza ritegno tra le braccia di Mario, o peggio ancora, dirgli qualcosa (non sa esattamente cosa, ma fa lo stesso) che potrebbe portarlo a volersi strappare la lingua subito dopo.  
“Quella della rasatura mi piace” conviene, facendo un passo indietro ma tenendo ancora per un attimo le mani sui suoi avambracci. Distrattamente, gli spazza via un pelo dalla manica. “Poi voglio la foto su Instagram, eh” aggiunge, e sa di farlo per il puro gusto di vedere la faccia di Mario allargarsi in quel sorriso che mette in risalto gli incisivi superiori e lo fa sembrare persino più bambino dei suoi vent'anni.  
“Contaci.” Poi, mentre si sta rinfilando la t-shirt, lo sente chiedere titubante: “Dopo ci vediamo alla festa, vero?”  
Marco all'inizio non capisce. “La festa?”, ripete a pappagallo, e mentre lo dice se ne ricorda. “Ah, già.” Un riflusso di amarezza torna a rivoltargli lo stomaco: che senso ha, il party al Natural History Museum, quando da festeggiare non c'è proprio nulla? Hanno perso – e riecco il macigno che gli mozza il fiato.  
“Sì, immagino di sì” risponde in un soffio, tirando su la lampo della felpa e sistemandosi i capelli solo per tenere a bada l'improvviso tremito nervoso alle dita.  
“Bene.” E poi, istintivo, come in una confessione di getto, Mario prorompe in un: “Sei stato bravo, sai.”  
Marco si ritrova a stringere gli occhi nell'alzare lo sguardo. Il cuore gli martella contro le costole e la voce gli raschia sul fondo della gola come carta vetrata.  
“Mario, lascia stare, okay?”  
“No, io...”  
Marco scuote la testa con veemenza.  
“Lascia stare, ti dico. È meglio.” E dopo un istante, forse temendo di essere stato troppo duro, “Davvero. È tutto a posto” mente spudoratamente, e anche un cieco si accorgerebbe del fatto che Mario non se la stia bevendo neanche un po', ma se c'è una cosa di cui ora Marco non ha affatto bisogno è altra amarezza, altro dispiacere.  
“Non fare quella faccia”, insiste – e non ha la più pallida idea di cosa lo porti ad aggiungere “E se proprio devi essere preoccupato per qualcosa, pensa al fatto che avrai Ann-Kathrin incollata addosso per tutta la serata.”  
Silenzio.  
 _Che cazzo ho detto?_ , urla mentalmente a se stesso non appena ha finito di parlare. Non sa proprio da dove gli sia uscita, una cosa del genere. Non sa se ha messo la giusta leggerezza nel dirla, o se magari è stato troppo aspro (era quella, l'intenzione?), e non sa se Mario fraintenderà o se invece coglierà l'ironia e-  
“...Ann- _chi_?” replica Mario, mettendo su l'espressione più comicamente dubbiosa del mondo, e Marco deve seriamente trattenersi dall'abbracciarlo di nuovo o dall'esibirsi in qualche plateale gesto di esultanza in stile Kloppo, perché – _grazie, Dio, grazie grazie grazie_ – Mario non si è smentito e l'ha capito e appoggiato ancora una volta, e lui ora davvero non riesce a pensare ad altro che all'adorazione improvvisa e accesa che sente più che mai nei suoi confronti, e Cristo santo, come si fa? Come si fa anche solo a pensare di poter rinunciare ad avere una persona del genere nella propria vita?  
Mario gli sorride, e Marco davvero non ne ha idea.

  
_I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore / I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore._  
(Bastille – Bad Blood)

È di sicuro una festa, quella al Natural History Museum di Londra; cioè, c’è buona musica, l’alcol non manca e le belle ragazze neppure ('La più carina me la sono beccata io, ah', si ritrova a pensare Mario con una punta di autocompiacimento). L’atmosfera, tra i giocatori e i dirigenti del Dortmund (più varie consorti), è decisamente più rilassata di quanto non fosse tre ore prima negli spogliatoi. Manca però la celebrazione: niente sana baldoria gioiosa, niente aria di trionfo o cose simili. Beh, ovvio: non ci sono buoni motivi per festeggiare, dato che hanno appena perso la Champions League. (E le stronzate in buona fede di Sebastian non hanno un minimo di fondamento: essere secondi fa schifo. Punto. ‘Vincere il cuore dei tifosi’ – parole testuali – non è un premio di consolazione accettabile. Non importa. Cioè, importa sì, ma ormai è fatta e Mario ha già capito che non è stata colpa di nessuno. A posto.)  
C’è una strana malinconia che aleggia tra tutti loro, quasi fosse una commemorazione – è la loro ultima serata come BVB così formato: a Dortmund non ci saranno più feste di quel tipo, dato che la Bundesliga è finita e con lei la stagione, e che da luglio cambia tutto. Gli sembra di essere in un film americano, uno di quelli dove i liceali, prima della festa del diploma, si lasciano i rancori e gli attriti alle spalle e ricordano solo i bei momenti trascorsi insieme, perché, nel bene e nel male, quello è ormai passato e non tornerà più.  
(Non ha bevuto tanto, solo abbastanza da avere i pensieri rallentati - riesce a separarli gli uni dagli altri in modo da renderli distinti. Quando Mario si accorge di questa metafora particolare, rabbrividisce: deve smetterla di guardare minchiate alla televisione, lo fanno regredire. E pensare che Marco ha cercato di redimerlo più volte, spegnendogli Disney Channel a tradimento.  
“Sei serio, Götze? 'Quattro amiche e un paio di jeans'? Aspetta solo che lo riferisca a Lewa!”  
Mario allontana bruscamente dalla testa il flash di Marco in tuta che gli strappa il telecomando di mano, ridendo, per poi nascondersi dietro al divano per evitare i suoi cazzotti. _Non ci pensare, non ci pensare_ – la sua mano si stringe di più a quella di Ann-Kathrin, unico contatto con la realtà.)  
In ogni caso, è una serata piacevole – contro ogni previsione: la malinconia non è tale da rendere la cosa deprimente, e la squadra si sta avvicinando di più, in questo momento difficile, anche attorno a lui. Mario non si aspettava questo tipo di trattamento, ad essere sincero; dopo che si è presentato negli spogliatoi – ha fatto la mossa giusta, rimediando almeno in parte all’errore iniziale – si comportano tutti come sempre, senza frecciatine né nulla. Anzi, appena pochi minuti prima, Roman lo ha stritolato tra le braccia con fare stranamente paterno – sarà l’alcol? – sollevandolo da terra.  
(“Lo sapevo che non eri del tutto una merda, ragazzo!” ha tuonato, e Mario non è riuscito a trattenersi dal ridere, perché quando mai Roman si è comportato così, e quando mai l’ha chiamato “ragazzo”, e perché ci ha comunque azzeccato, Mario è una merda ma non del tutto, e anche se è una merda loro gli vogliono bene comunque e hanno rispettato la sua scelta e va tutto bene e andrà tutto bene e lui ha già fatto ammenda e quindi adesso va tutto bene.)  
Anche con Ann-Kathrin va tutto bene; cioè, rimane gelosa – non appena nota uno sguardo in tralice da parte di qualche altra, si attacca alle sue labbra e non lo molla più; ma, ehi!, lui non ha mai detto che gli dispiacciano, tutte queste attenzioni – ma è stupenda stasera e fa pure delle battute di spirito, di tanto in tanto. Battute carine, leggere, che fanno sorridere tutti, non acide o dubbie come quella di Marco proprio su di lei.  
(Mario ha ovviamente notato la nota aspra che gli incrinava la voce, quando l’ha detto; non gli è neppure sfuggita l’occhiata di panico che gli ha lanciato subito dopo, ma è stato molto più semplice buttarla sul ridere, che fare domande a cui non è sicuro di volere delle risposte. Poi così aveva fatto sorridere ancora Marco e non c’è niente meglio di Marco che sorride, sereno.)  
A proposito di Marco, dove diavolo si è cacciato? L’ultima volta che l’ha visto gli sembra di ricordare che fosse al bancone, con un drink in mano, a parlottare con Mats; ora che ci pensa, aveva l’aria di uno a cui hanno appena detto che giocare a calcio è diventato illegale. (Ma che cazzo di metafora è, questa? Ogni tanto il suo ordine di priorità – sballato – sul mondo affiora e gli fa fare strani pensieri.)  
Basta, ha bisogno di alzarsi e fare due passi, per schiarirsi un po’ le idee (non può continuare a pensare stupidaggini, che poi rischia di dirle ad alta voce). E in ogni caso deve trovare Marco prima che cerchi di fare qualcosa di davvero stupido, come confessare la sua segreta ma profonda ammirazione ad Agata Blaszczykowski (che poi, anche secondo Mario, è veramente una figa spettacolare; hanno concordato insieme, lui e Marco, che se la farebbero all’istante. Ma Kuba questo non deve venirlo a sapere in nessun caso: è un tipo, ehm, piuttosto geloso – non tornerebbero vivi in Germania, insomma). Ecco, un altro pensiero troppo lungo e contorto. Deve alzarsi.  
Così fa un grosso sorriso in direzione di Robert e Lukasz, scosta la mano che Ann-Kathrin tiene ben salda sotto il suo braccio (“Torno subito; tu aspettami qui, ok?”) e si muove un po’ a caso nel salone, sgranando bene gli occhi per cogliere quel ciuffo biondo che conosce così bene. Non lo trova – ma incappa nel bagno degli uomini, e, dato che il suo scopo è quello di riprendersi un minimo, si sciacqua la faccia con abbondanti dosi di acqua ghiacciata. Dopo quello (e, per non farsi mancare nulla, pure una bella pisciata), va un po’ meglio; respira profondamente, appoggiandosi al lavandino e ravviandosi i capelli con le mani bagnate. (Immediatamente, gli viene in mente Marco, che non se li lascia stare un secondo e ci mette anni a sistemarseli, e quella volta che si è lamentato della marca di gel che usa Mario, perché “Non è forte abbastanza, questo; devi usare l’ultra strong; se no poi ti vanno da tutte le parti!”).  
Sorride, chiedendosi dove sia Marco, quando questo appare sulla soglia, seguito da Mats con l’espressione più perplessa del suo repertorio.  
“Ah! Che ci fai tu qui?”  
Mario si inumidisce le labbra con la lingua e poi sorride in modo più ampio – Marco è messo molto peggio di lui: strascica le parole (anche se non troppo, per mantenere una dignità), ha la bocca piegata in una smorfia di disgusto e bascula anche un attimo.  
“Mah, che ci faccio, in un bagno, dopo aver bevuto tutta la sera?” Allarga le braccia e si guarda attorno, con la solita espressione ostentatamente dubbiosa. “Mi cambio l’assorbente, che domande.”  
Mats non riesce a trattenere una risatina, e anche sul viso di Marco compare una traccia di divertimento; poi però riprende a fissarlo arcigno, puntandogli un dito contro con aria inquisitoria.  
“No. Intendo dire, cosa ci fai qui?” scandisce, facendo poi un gesto con il braccio che vorrebbe evidentemente comprendere tutto il locale.  
Mario inarca le sopracciglia, mentre cerca di sciogliere il groppo che gli ha subito bloccato la gola. (Sa benissimo a cosa si sta riferendo e sa ancora meglio di che cosa lo sta accusando – ignoralo, Mario, non sa quello che dice, è sbronzo, non lo intende davvero.) Anche Mats sembra aver capito cosa Reus sta sottintendendo – _Probabilmente_ , pensa Mario con una lievissima fitta di fastidio, _è stato il loro argomento di conversazione per tutta la serata_ ; ma si guarda i piedi, facendo finta di essere molto interessato alle proprie scarpe nuove.  
“Ti stavo cercando, in realtà.” Mario si stacca dal lavandino e prende Marco per le spalle, sempre sorridendo, solo un po' meno convinto. “Sai, cerco sempre di assicurarmi che tu stia bene.” Gli occhi di Marco si assottigliano, mentre gli scosta le mani con un gesto brusco - e Mario si ritrae in automatico, come se l’avesse schiaffeggiato.  
“Balle.” La voce di Marco rimane strascicata – e il suo alito puzza di vodka – ma il tono è glaciale, questa volta.  
“Come?”  
“Balle. Stronzate. Non è vero.”  
Mario sente il sangue fluire verso la testa, mentre Marco lo fissa con la stessa faccia schifata di prima – pensava fosse il sapore dell’alcol, a deformargli i lineamenti; invece no, è proprio la sua presenza che lo disgusta.  
“Mario, non lo ascoltare, ha bevuto, non si controlla…” Interviene Mats, avendo evidentemente colto i pugni serrati e la vaga sfumatura di bordeaux che sta assumendo il suo viso.  
“Zitto, Hummels. Io mi controllo benissimo. E controllo anche quello che dico. Quindi apri bene le orecchie, Götze, perché te lo dico una volta sola; balle. A te non frega niente di me. Assolutamente un cazzo.”  
“Marco, adesso sei ingiusto…”  
“Shhh, Hummels. Zitto.”  
Mario non sente neanche Mats parlare: ha soltanto il pompare del proprio cuore nelle orecchie e si sta concentrando al massimo per rimanere fermo e non tirargli un pugno. (Non dice davvero, è solo ubriaco, lascia stare, Mario, lo sai che Marco non pensa davvero queste cose, non crede davvero di non essere nulla per te.)  
“Vaffanculo, Reus.” Sono le uniche parole che riesce a pronunciare, prima di uscire da quel bagno, urtandolo con una spallata. Poi però si gira (ed è quel senso di colpa che gli brucia di nuovo lo stomaco che lo fa fermare, perché lo sa che Marco è ferito e che lo accusa soltanto perché sta male e che c’è un fondo di verità in quella frase, ma cazzo, a chiunque darebbe fastidio essere tacciato di menefreghismo dal proprio migliore amico, ma si tratta sempre di Marco che è ubriaco e che effettivamente non si controlla, ma Cristo, proprio così doveva dirglielo? E comunque sta male ed è Marco, quindi…)  
“Mats, per favore, cerca di far riprendere questo stronzo. Non sarebbe carino se venisse fotografato mentre vomita sulle scarpe di Kloppo.”  
Senza aspettare il cenno di assenso di Mats, si volta – il sangue che gli ribolle ancora nelle vene, a cui si è aggiunto il malessere di stomaco. È così – incazzato e a disagio allo stesso tempo – che si risiede accanto a Ann-Kathrin: “Dove sei stato, tesoro?”  
Mario è fuori di sé, e non riesce a trattenere un sonoro: “Dio, lasciami respirare! Ero al cesso!”. Quando lei si alza, offesa, e Robert e Lukasz lo fissano attoniti, Mario sbuffa e si lascia cadere meglio sul divanetto, ignorando i suoi compagni di squadra. Perfetto, è pure riuscito a litigare con la sua ragazza.  
 _Vaffanculo, Reus, davvero._

  
_If we’re only ever looking back we would drive ourselves insane / As the friendship goes resentment grows / We will walk our different ways._  
(Bastille – Bad Blood)

È solo mezz’oretta dopo – ma facciamo anche tre quarti d’ora abbondanti, dato che ha perso un po’ la cognizione del tempo – che Mario si ritrova faccia a faccia con Marco. La rabbia, nel frattempo, è in gran parte scemata, perché a mente lucida, ma soprattutto senza l’espressione tradita di Marco davanti, è riuscito a ridimensionare l’episodio. Mats aveva ragione: l’alcol fa brutti scherzi, ti tira fuori cose che non diresti mai e che spesso non pensi neppure.  
(Anche se “in vino veritas” è un detto a cui ha sempre creduto. Una cazzata, evidentemente.)  
Lui stesso ha dovuto scusarsi con Ann-Kathrin, che ha lasciato il Museum subito dopo quella bisticciata; ha fatto passare dieci minuti per calmarsi, poi l’ha cercata per tutto il locale, soltanto per sentirsi dire dai buttafuori che aveva appena preso un taxi. Così Mario, ingoiando l’orgoglio per l’ennesima volta in neanche ventiquattro ore, l’ha chiamata e si è scusato, dicendo a sua discolpa, appunto, che ha bevuto troppo. Lei ha sospirato: “Beh, ok. Goditi la tua serata, io non ti aspetto sveglia.” A Mario poteva andare meglio, ma d’altronde non si era scelto una fidanzata conciliante, quindi poteva andargli anche molto peggio. Problema risolto, una grana in meno a cui pensare. Il suo umore è tornato a una serenità più o meno parziale, intervallata da risate fragorose in compagnia dei piccoletti, Leo e Mo, che nonostante la sconfitta bruci ancora non si perdono mai di spirito. (Che poi, lui non ha nessun diritto di chiamarli “piccoletti”, dato che in pratica hanno la sua età: quello è il soprannome che usano Marco e gli altri, non lui.)  
È così piuttosto tranquillo, mentre cerca di raggiungere Ilkay per scambiare due parole; poi però incappa in Marco che, quasi funereo, lo fissa. Tutti gli altri scompaiono, Mario vede solo Marco, l’espressione troppo coscienziosa di chi ha bevuto ma cerca di darsi un tono. ( _Non è più messo così male, però_ , pensa, confortato: rimane un po’ sudato e sembra voglia ammazzare tutti con lo sguardo, ma almeno non barcolla più.)  
Non vuole fermarsi a parlare, però: ha capito da solo che non voleva fargli del male ma che è una brutta serata perché ha perso la Champions eccetera eccetera. Non c’è bisogno che si scusi, Mario ha già capito tutto da solo. (Soprattutto, non vuole iniziare una conversazione in cui ha paura di inoltrarsi – non parliamo di Monaco, non parliamone stasera, non parliamone e basta.)  
Non può però ignorarlo, quindi gli passa davanti forzando una mezza risata.  
“Allora, Reus, hai dato fuoco alle polveri o sei riuscito a tenerti tutto dentro, da vero tedesco?” Nel momento esatto in cui pronuncia questa frase si rende conto della sua ambiguità. ( _Ti prego, fa' che non colga, fa' che sia ancora troppo sbronzo, fa' che capisca che intendo i mille drink e nient’altro, ti prego, fa' che non sia così reattivo, ti prego ti prego…_ )  
Qualcuno lassù deve averlo ascoltato, perché Marco scuote la testa, lentamente. “Nah, niente vomito.”  
Mario continua a ridere, come se non fosse successo nulla, e aggiunge, superandolo: “Bravo; ora concentrati sul provare a non macchiare il sedile del taxi, eh?”  
È proprio quando crede di aver superato il pericolo, di essere sfuggito al suo raggio d’azione (fisica e mentale), che uno scappellotto gli prende la nuca. Mario sa che si tratta di Marco – quante volte durante le interviste lo ha richiamato in quel modo, per dirgli di darsi una mossa? Quante volte l’ha colpito così nelle docce? (“Muoviti, scemo! Sei peggio di una donna!”) – e, di nuovo, non può ignorarlo.  
È ancora quell’espressione mortalmente seria che entra nel suo campo visivo.  
“Tu adesso vieni con me, capito? Dobbiamo parlare.” Un comando perentorio, che non ammette repliche. Mario odia prendere ordini, così come odia scusarsi e odia sbagliare e tutto il resto; ma si tratta di Marco e, come sempre, anche se vorrebbe, Mario non può ignorarlo.

Marco si lascia cadere di peso sul sedile anteriore del taxi che è venuto a raccattarli, e lo fa con uno sguardo che ucciderebbe, se potesse, perché il livello di alcool che ha in corpo gli fa pulsare la testa come se dentro vi fosse un martello che la colpisce a ritmo, e perché sul sedile posteriore si è appena seduto Mario. Con Mats. E Cathy. E chiacchierano amabilmente (no, in realtà Mario calca troppo ogni risata e il suo tono è esageratamente allegro, e anche la persona più ottusa del mondo avrebbe colto il sollievo che gli aveva rischiarato la faccia quando Hummels – dannato Hummels – e fidanzata li avevano intercettati e avevano insistito, guarda un po', per tornare tutti assieme), quindi Marco vorrebbe veramente uccidere qualcuno. Fortuna che almeno il tassista, da bravo londinese tutto d'un pezzo e ligio al dovere (o forse anche lui si è accorto delle sue propensioni omicide, chissà), ha saggiamente deciso di starsene zitto. Marco e il suo mal di testa ringraziano, ma questo non migliora granché la situazione generale, che lo vede piuttosto ubriaco e incazzato e che comprende un Mario palesemente contento di riuscire a procrastinare il faccia a faccia che si è sentito imporre poco prima. Una parte di sé, quella minuscola parte che ancora costringe il cervello a macinare pensieri minimamente razionali e coerenti, sa di non poterlo biasimare: lui stesso, se si fosse ritrovato di fronte un Götze sbronzo e dallo sguardo assassino, di certo non si sarebbe sottomesso tanto docilmente al suo volere. Ma, in mezzo a tutta la rabbia e a alla nausea e allo schifo generale che stanotte prova per il mondo intero, Marco riesce facilmente a reprimere un pensiero del genere e ad annegare ogni possibile traccia di empatia.  
 _Vaffanculo, Reus._  
Oltre la cortina di stordimento che gli aveva appannato i sensi mentre si trovava in quel bagno, era riuscito comunque a distinguere con chiarezza il fremito nei lineamenti di Mario, i suoi pugni stretti, la rabbia e lo sdegno soffocati a stento. Magari, se fosse finita in una sana scazzottata, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice – ma Mario si era controllato, a differenza sua, e quell'insulto era stato tutto ciò che era riuscito a strappargli di bocca, senza contare l'ultima raccomandazione inacidita fatta a Mats. Che, neanche a dirlo, l'aveva preso in parola, placcando letteralmente Marco e costringendolo a rimanere lì per un buon quarto d'ora (“Devi vomitare?”, “Sciacquati la faccia, hai un aspetto tremendo”, “Tu non vai da nessuna parte finché non torni un po' in te”). Forse perché già reggersi in piedi era un'impresa, forse perché le parole di Mario gli erano schioccate addosso come una frustata, fatto sta che Marco non se l'era sentita di opporsi; una volta appurato di non dover rimettere, si era persino lasciato convincere da Mats a buttar giù un'aspirina per rendere i postumi meno tremendi.  
In ogni caso non sa quanto la cosa sia stata utile, dal momento che la testa continua a pulsargli in maniera atroce e che gli sembra di avere lo stomaco rigirato e strizzato come un calzino in centrifuga. Le braccia intrecciate attorno al busto e la cintura di sicurezza lasciata scivolare sotto l'ascella per respirare un po' più agevolmente, si concede una breve occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore: Mario sorride e scherza e risponde prontamente a ogni battuta di quel piantagrane di Hummels e della sua ragazza, e sembra davvero a suo agio, non fosse per la linea di tensione perenne tra le sopracciglia che impedisce al suo viso di apparire completamente rilassato. Non fosse che ha appena alzato gli occhi, e – merda, l'ha visto. Marco si volta di scatto verso il finestrino, come se si fosse punto o scottato. In effetti gli sembra che gli sia appena esplosa una fiammata in piena faccia.  
“Marco!” Mats, seduto proprio dietro di lui, gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Perché ha quello stupido tono gioviale? Perché non sta zitto? Perché tutto il mondo non gli riserva un minimo di gentilezza lasciandolo un attimo in pace? “Come va, lì davanti? Ti senti meglio?”  
Marco chiude gli occhi e si impone di contare fino a dieci. Arrivato neppure a tre, si lascia sfuggire un grugnito che spera venga preso come un sì, e così è, grazie al cielo, perché Mats sembra soddisfatto, e dopo avergli dato un altro colpetto sulla spalla torna alla sua conversazione con gli altri.  
 _No_ , sarebbe stata la risposta più onesta, _non mi sento meglio. Mi sento una merda._ In effetti una nausea violenta l'ha assalito di nuovo e sta sudando freddo, e non sa se per via della combinazione tra vodka e aspirina a stomaco praticamente vuoto, se per quel chiacchiericcio inutile che gli trapana il cervello, se per colpa della dannata guida a sinistra di questi idioti d'inglesi, oppure per un insieme di tutti questi fattori – ma comunque deve abbassare il finestrino e sporgere un po' la testa in fuori, e inalare aria a pieni polmoni sia dal naso che dalla bocca. Dio, altro che meglio, sta veramente di schifo.  
L'aria fredda gli punge gli occhi e il viso, e mentre prega con tutto il cuore di riuscire ad arrivare in hotel senza battezzare la fiancata o gli interni del taxi, Marco capisce che tutto quel malessere, invece di scemare, va peggiorando – e questo perché ogni secondo che passa lo avvicina di più al momento in cui rimarrà solo con Mario, e solo ora si rende conto di avere la testa piena di cose da dirgli, ma di non sapere minimamente come né da dove cominciare.

  
_And I wonder if you know / How it feels to let you go._  
(Hurts – Stay)

Marco avrà scambiato in tutta la vita dieci parole con la ragazza di Mats, ma stanotte Cathy Fischer sta scalando rapidamente la sua classifica di simpatie, perché è solo grazie a lei e al suo provvidenziale intervento (“Tesoro, Marco sta meglio, e comunque sono certa che Mario si occuperà di lui, nel caso”) se riesce ad evitare che Hummels, una volta arrivati a destinazione, escogiti l'ennesimo stratagemma per fargli da babysitter e al tempo stesso, sospetta Marco, per salvare Mario. Sia benedetta Cathy, dunque, che nonostante l'aspetto gracile sembra piuttosto energica nell'afferrare Mats sottobraccio e trascinarlo verso la loro stanza, trillando un “Buonanotte, ragazzi!” al di sopra della spalla e beccandosi rispettivamente un mezzo cenno di gratitudine da parte di Marco, che ha ancora la faccia troppo rigida per concedersi un sorriso vero e proprio, e un'occhiata a metà tra il panico e la resa da Mario. Marco immagina che le azioni di Cathy siano state dettate più da fini personali che dal desiderio filantropico di correre in suo soccorso, ma comunque poco importa – quali che siano le motivazioni, lo ha liberato di quella palla al piede di Mats. E adesso è da solo con Mario.  
“Beh”, esordisce quello non appena i due si sono dileguati, mangiandosi le parole per la fretta, “aveva ragione, no? Mi sembra che adesso tu stia meglio, quindi io posso anche-”  
“ _Tu_ non vai da nessuna parte” biascica Marco, perché avrà pure un mal di testa devastante e serie difficoltà a non inciampare ad ogni passo, ma sa riconoscere un Mario Götze in modalità evasiva quando ne vede uno. Perciò lo agguanta per il polso e se lo trascina dietro lungo il corridoio dell'hotel, un po' come Cathy aveva fatto con Mats – con la differenza che l'andatura di Marco non è sicura e stabile neppure la metà, e che riuscire a strisciare la chiave elettronica nella serratura con una mano sola si rivela un'impresa che gli fa perdere un minuto e svariate imprecazioni. Ci riesce, alla fine, e dopo aver ordinato a Mario un secco “Entra” si richiude la porta alle spalle con uno strattone; la prima cosa che fa è sfilarsi la giacca di quel dannato completo (da quando spogliarsi è così difficile?, pensa, digrignando i denti) e scaraventarla sul letto. Dopodiché si passa una mano nei capelli, che come la sua faccia e la sua intera persona in generale hanno senz'altro conosciuto momenti migliori, e si volta verso Mario – che invece ha appena sistemato la propria giacca sull'appendiabiti e ora è in piedi esattamente al centro della stanza.  
Lo sta osservando. Sta aspettando. (Il che ha una sua logica, presume Marco, visto che non è stato Mario ad insistere in preda ai fumi dell'alcool per avere quella conversazione, e visto che dunque spetterebbe a lui dire qualcosa per primo – ma cosa? Di colpo ha la bocca prosciugata e la testa vuota, e si sente solo infinitamente lucido e infinitamente spaesato.)  
“Allora?” lo precede Mario, allargando le braccia – spazientito, curioso o seccato, Marco non saprebbe dirlo. Gli sembra solo teso quanto lui (e Mario teso è una di quelle cose rarissime, da una volta nella vita), ma questo non serve comunque a rincuorarlo.  
“Allora cosa?” gli fa eco, cercando di prendere tempo o di girare la situazione a proprio favore o chissà che altro. No, ecco, la verità è che lui per primo non ha idea di come iniziare a sbrogliare tutto quel casino, e Mario se ne accorge, perché aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Se non lo sai tu.” Incrocia le braccia davanti al petto (brutto, bruttissimo segno – Marco deve combattere l'istinto di avvicinarsi e districargliele lui stesso, perché se Mario tende a chiudersi diventa tutto ancora più difficile) e lo guarda. “Mi volevi parlare? Eccomi qua. Spara.”  
Di nuovo, Marco è fin troppo consapevole di quello che sta accadendo. E non va bene. Ha ancora lo stomaco rivoltato e la testa trafitta da piccole esplosioni di dolore, ma l'offuscamento generale che l'aveva fatto straparlare solo un paio d'ore prima inizia a dissiparsi, privandolo di una buona dose di audacia e imprudenza. Non va assolutamente bene, no.  
“Stai bene?”  
“No. Sì.” Marco scrolla le spalle, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un appiglio o di un'illuminazione. “Smettetela di chiedermi tutti se sto bene! Sto bene, okay? Devo solo...”  
Lo sguardo gli cade infine sul frigobar incassato sotto lo schermo piatto del televisore. Prima ancora di ponderare la cosa, Marco sente le gambe muoversi d'istinto – l'attimo dopo vi si è inginocchiato davanti, ha aperto lo sportello e sta frugando all'interno.  
“Si può sapere che stai facendo?” La voce di Mario, alle sue spalle, suona ora sinceramente stupita. Marco lo ascolta a malapena; col dito passa in rassegna il contenuto dei ripiani – Coca Cola, lattine di aranciata, birra, _Cristo, quest'Inghilterra è un mortorio_ , un paio di digestivi dall'aspetto e dalla provenienza alquanto dubbi, ancora un altro marchio di birra, acqua frizzante – e proprio mentre sta iniziando ad arrendersi all'idea della birra, sperando che tra quelle ve ne sia una che faccia un po' più effetto di una semplice bevanda gassata, nota la bottiglia piena di liquido trasparente incastrata sul fondo dello scaffale più basso. Estrarla senza far cadere nulla è una sfida in cui Marco chiaramente fallisce, ma alla fine, dopo aver risistemato tutto alla meglio, osserva il suo trofeo – _bingo_. Gin, lo splendore di quarantatré gradi. _E bravi inglesini._ Le ginocchia gli tremano un po' mentre si rialza.  
Mario non si è mosso di un millimetro e continua a fissarlo con aria interrogativa. “Che stai facendo?” ripete, e Marco fa un gesto vago con la mano che regge la bottiglia come a sottolineare l'ovvietà della cosa. “Secondo te?” ribatte, stappandola con qualche difficoltà. Il sorso che prende gli scivola in gola come una fiammata, incendiandogli lo stomaco. Ottimo. Con ogni probabilità rimpiangerà tutto questo, ma per ora – ottimo.  
“Vuoi veramente dirmi qualcosa, Marco? Oppure hai organizzato un after party alcolico di cui non so nulla?”  
Marco prende un altro piccolo sorso. Superato l'attimo di stordimento iniziale, il calore dell'alcool inizia a espandersi a reticolo tutto il corpo. È piacevole, e persino il mal di testa sembra momentaneamente annegarvi dentro. “Ne vuoi un po'?” è la sua risposta.  
“No!”, esclama Mario, e per la prima volta da quando ha messo piede in quella stanza la sua pazienza inizia a dare evidenti segni di cedimento. “Ti stai comportando in modo assurdo. Dobbiamo parlare? Parliamo. Non abbiamo tutta la notte.”  
Le parole fuoriescono di botto dalla bocca di Marco, sparate come da una mitragliatrice. “Perché, hai impegni urgenti? La tua ragazza ti aspetta?” L'ultima frase gli lascia un retrogusto amaro sulla lingua intorpidita, ma stavolta non se la rimangerebbe per niente al mondo. Era ciò che pensava, no? E l'ha detto.  
Mario sembra preso in contropiede. “Ancora con questa storia? Si può sapere che c'entra Ann-Kathrin?” Ha la bocca piegata in una smorfia. “Senti, Marco, non so cos'hai per la testa, ma forse è meglio rimandare questa chiacchierata a quando sarai un po' più in te, che ne dici?”  
A Marco quella nota condiscendente nel suo tono non piace per niente. L'ultima cosa che Götze deve fare, per il bene di entrambi, è atteggiarsi a superiore. “Sono perfettamente in me”, ribatte in un sibilo, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca – con l'altra stringe ancora il collo della bottiglia, che gli sta praticamente ghiacciando le dita.  
“Certo, ovvio! Quindi immagino che piantarmi la scenata del secolo nel bagno di un locale e tracannare gin in hotel straparlando di roba senza senso siano cose che solo le persone perfettamente in sé fanno, giusto?” Non sa se è solo una sua impressione, ma gli sembra che Mario abbia serrato ancora di più le braccia davanti al busto. E la risposta che si ritrova a dargli non c'entra nulla, ma gli sorge dal cuore, tanto spontanea quanto aspra.  
“Scusami se ho appena perso una finale di Champions League, eh.”  
Mario sgrana gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, e Marco non sa se e quale nervo scoperto abbia toccato, ma una cosa è certa – quelle parole non devono aver avuto un bell'effetto su di lui. La cosa, per qualche ragione, gli procura un piacere sottile e maligno.  
A sorpresa, però, il tono di Mario si rivela incredibilmente pacato.  
“Marco” inizia piano, facendo un passo avanti – a cui lui, di riflesso, reagisce automaticamente indietreggiando. “È una serata di merda, lo so. Ti capisco. Perché non facciamo la cosa migliore e lasciamo stare tutto? Lo so che prima, al Museum, eri incazzato e hai detto cose che non pensavi, ma non me la sono presa, non c'è bisogno di tornarci su e non-”  
“Allora non hai capito niente.” Marco non riesce a trattenersi. Sente le parole formicolare e risalire in un rigurgito che non può (e non vuole) fermare.  
“Scusa...?”  
“Non hai capito niente” ripete, e per qualche motivo gli viene da ridere – la risata meno felice della sua vita. “Quello che ti ho detto... era esattamente quello che volevo dirti.”  
L'espressione di Mario è un libro aperto: lo stupore gli si dispiega sul viso con una chiarezza sconcertante.  
“Marco...”  
“Niente _Marco_.” Butta giù un altro sorso di gin – piccolissimo, però, perché quella roba brucia davvero come l'inferno – e gli rivolge uno sguardo duro. “E togliti quella faccia da vittima, Götze. Sei l'ultima persona al mondo che può permettersi di averla.”  
Mario incassa la frecciata, ma stavolta non rimane in attesa della successiva – è sempre stato piuttosto bravo a riprendersi: nella vita, nel calcio, in tutto. Le sue capacità di recupero e di adattamento sono veloci, e tendenzialmente non è mai stato uno propenso a subire o a lasciare che gli altri gli mettano i piedi in testa. A Marco è sempre piaciuto quel lato del suo carattere, anche se a volte quella risolutezza sfocia addirittura nell'arroganza, e anche se adesso è solo un motivo in più per detestarlo. “D'accordo, falla finita. Sei sbronzo marcio e non ho intenzione di credere neppure alla metà delle stronzate che stai dicendo. La Champions è andata, okay. Lo capisco, cosa credi? Lo-”  
Questo è troppo. Mario continua a parlare – Marco vede le sue labbra muoversi, ma non lo sente più; in compenso avverte distintamente l'afflusso violento di sangue al cervello, la contrazione involontaria di ogni muscolo della faccia che sembra faticare il doppio del solito (sarà colpa del gin?) per coordinarsi con tutti gli altri e rimodellarsi in un qualcosa che ha un solo nome: rabbia. Perché se la famosa goccia che fa traboccare il vaso esiste davvero, beh – Mario, dentro quel vaso, ha appena fatto diluviare.  
“Cazzate!”, sbotta, ed è come abbattere la diga che arginava un torrente. È talmente trascinato dal riflusso delle sue stesse emozioni che comprenderle e classificarle sarebbe totalmente al di fuori delle sue capacità: sa solo, con assoluta certezza, di averle trattenute troppo a lungo. Le ha lasciate riposare, fermentare, ribollire in un angolo – e adesso che sono fuori, rischiano di sopraffarlo.  
“Cazzate” ripete, lottando per non urlare. La voce gli vibra in un modo stranissimo, una cosa mai successa prima – una parte del suo cervello registra la novità con un misto di euforia e spavento. “Continui a dire che capisci, ma _non capisci niente_. Non sei stato tu, a perdere la Champions. Non sei stato tu a sbatterti e a correre e a sudare e a crederci e a illuderti per novanta minuti, no, perché tu e il tuo bel culo ve ne stavate tranquilli in tribuna, a fregarvene come sempre di tutto e tutti! E chi c'era a fare il triplo lavoro in campo? Eh? Chi c'era a giocare la partita più importante, l'occasione della vita, e a veder finire tutto nella merda totale? Non tu, Mario. Quindi risparmiati certe cose, perché qui non sono io quello che sta dicendo stronzate. Sei tu. Non capisci. Non puoi capire.”  
Il cuore gli sta per trivellare le costole: non si è mai sentito così fuori controllo. I tempi di reazione di Mario stavolta sembrano essere più lenti, ma poi la sua mascella ha un guizzo, e “Credi che mi abbia fatto piacere rimanere lì impalato e vedervi giocare la partita della vita? Credi che il mio _bel culo_ si sia riposato, a stare in tribuna? Sei tu che non capisci. Io sono infortunato, stronzo”, sibila.  
 _Non può averlo detto davvero._ Se c'era ancora qualche speranza di salvare la situazione in corner, Mario se l'è appena bruciata.  
“Infortunato!” ripete Marco, ruggendo quella parola con tutto il sarcasmo che ha in corpo. “Ma ti senti? Ancora ad aggrapparti a questa storia, ancora ad inventare scuse quando è chiaro che non ci ha mai creduto nessuno. Perché non dici la verità, Götze? Perché non hai le palle di ammettere almeno con me che hai avuto paura fin dall'inizio, e che sei un dannato stronzo egoista che pensa solo a pararsi il culo e se ne frega della squadra in cui ha giocato fino a ieri?”  
“Non è-”  
“Sei ridicolo” sputa sprezzante, precedendolo. Quella parte di sé che nell'ultimo mese aveva incassato e sopportato tutto, sperando quasi ingenuamente che le cose (ma cosa, poi?) si aggiustassero da sole, ha infine capitolato. Adesso Marco può solo assistere con un misto di esaltazione e terrore allo schianto di tutte quelle emozioni represse che si infrangono addosso a Mario, certo che – una volta esposte – non potrà più riappropriarsene in alcun modo. “Tutta questa storia è ridicola. Il tuo migliore amico? Stronzate anche queste. La verità è che da quando ti sei venduto al Bayern hai smesso di essere onesto con tutti, me compreso. Che ti frega delle persone, Mario? Che ti frega di quello che ti lasci alle spalle? Che – _che cazzo stai facendo?_ ” esclama, improvvisamente disorientato, perché ha fatto il gesto di portarsi di nuovo la bottiglia alle labbra, ma Mario è stato più tempestivo e gliel'ha letteralmente strappata di mano.  
“Bevo, va bene? Ho sete!”, sbotta, e c'è un qualcosa che farebbe addirittura ridere nel modo in cui l'ha detto, ma Marco è concentrato solo sul dettaglio più evidente – le sue mani che tremano – e sul modo in cui Mario strizza un paio di volte gli occhi dopo aver buttato giù una sorsata abbondante di quella roba incendiaria. Tossisce, boccheggiando, e si passa il dorso della mano sul mento con aria disgustata. “Con questa merda in corpo, non mi stupisco delle stronzate che stai dicendo.”  
Marco è assolutamente incredulo. Vorrebbe solo prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a cavargli di bocca almeno una piccolissima ammissione, almeno il minimo cenno di dispiacere o di scuse – ma no, Mario sta facendo esattamente il contrario. A quanto pare quella dello stronzo menefreghista non è solo una corazza; e forse la colpa è solo sua e il vero stupido è stato lui, che ha sempre creduto di vedere in Mario non solo un grande giocatore, ma anche un amico prezioso e una persona positiva e _bella_.  
 _Uno stupido coglione, Marco, ecco cosa sei._  
“Vaffanculo. E ridammi quella bottiglia.”  
Mario fa un passo di lato, schivandolo. “Non ci penso proprio. E sai perché? Perché come hai detto tu sono uno stronzo egoista, e quindi, da bravo stronzo egoista, mi preoccupo per l'idiota che ho qui davanti.”  
Un po' perché ha la mente annebbiata e deve faticare il doppio per recepire concetti impliciti, un po' perché – a giudicare dall'aria torva – sembra che Mario non abbia più intenzione di starsene ad ascoltare passivamente i suoi sproloqui, sta di fatto che Marco non capisce subito che l'idiota in questione è lui stesso. Non appena realizza, però, la cosa fa tutto tranne che aprire una breccia nel suo muro di risentimento, e si ritrova a storcere la bocca in un ghigno.  
“Pensi che questo sia abbastanza, vero? Una visita negli spogliatoi, un paio di paroline giuste al momento giusto, e ogni cosa è di nuovo a posto? Potrà anche bastare a rimetterti a posto la coscienza, Mario, sempre che tu ne abbia una, ma non ti renderà migliore di quello che sei veramente.”  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio. Non posso credere che ci stiamo dicendo davvero cose del genere e che proprio tu-”  
“Credici, invece! Credici, perché se davvero ti importasse e fossi preoccupato, allora faresti-”  
“Farei cosa?” tuona Mario, e wow, beh, se ci fosse un pubblico questo sarebbe davvero un gran bello spettacolo. Sembra che nessuno dei due sia disposto a cedere all'altro l'ultima parola. “Cosa, Marco? Cosa ti devo dimostrare? Come devo convincerti che vederti piangere a fine partita è stata una di quelle cose orribili che speri non ti capitino mai nella vita?”  
A Marco quelle parole (assieme agli occhi di Mario, che sembrano terribilmente sinceri) creano un nodo strettissimo allo stomaco – ma non può permettersi di pensarci, non deve. “E ti sei chiesto di chi è la colpa? Hai pensato a come sarebbero potute andare diversamente le cose, se in campo ci fossi stato anche tu – se avessi fatto non dico ciò che era giusto fare, perché forse non siamo d'accordo neppure su quello, ma almeno il tuo dovere?”  
“Non ha senso. Ti rendi conto che non ha senso dare la colpa a me? Io non c'entro.”  
“E invece c'entri, Mario, _sempre_!” Marco ha il battito a mille e sente di stare per raggiungere il limite, l'apice definitivo. È come un presagio, un'intuizione – è il suo stesso corpo a mandargli quel segnale. Ha i palmi sudati, le gambe molli, e le parole ormai sono una raffica che fuoriesce indipendente dal suo controllo. “Ma la cosa non ti tocca, è ovvio, perché tu sei Mario Götze, la stella, il fottuto ragazzo prodigio che può avere tutti i soldi e la gloria che vuole, e che non ci pensa due volte a svendersi al Bayern. Che ne puoi sapere, tu, di cosa significhi scegliere una squadra per _questo_?”, e sottolinea l'ultima parola con un gesto quasi involontario, spingendosi una mano chiusa a pugno contro il petto.  
“Tu-”  
“Eppure dovresti immaginarlo, no?” Improvvisamente gli viene quasi da ridere, perché la tensione è troppa e davvero non ce la fa più, davvero vorrebbe solo abbandonarsi e lasciarsi andare, per poi magari iniziare a coltivare l'illusione che tutto questo non sia mai successo. Ma è troppo tardi, e l'ultimo briciolo di controllo sulla situazione, se mai ne ha avuto, gli è sfuggito da un pezzo. “Io sono quel tipo di persona, il coglione che prende quel genere di decisioni. Lo sai. Dortmund non l'ho scelta solo perché volevo tornare a casa, Mario – l'ho scelta per giocare con te. Per te.”  
Ecco. Era tutto lì, alla fine, ed è difficile dire su chi dei due la cosa abbia più impatto – Marco, per parte propria, si sente svuotato così all'improvviso che le gambe gli cedono e si ritrova seduto sulla sponda del letto. Fino a quel momento si è ingannato, ora lo capisce: parlare con Mario prima della partita, e anche dopo, nello spogliatoio, non gli aveva tolto dal cuore proprio nessun peso. Al contrario, ne aveva aggiunto – mascherandosi da palliativo, in realtà non aveva fatto altro che soffocare tutte le paure, le insicurezze e le recriminazioni che di volta in volta lui non era stato in grado di portare in superficie. E che invece adesso sono fuori, libere e vive come un animale selvaggio, e Marco può sperimentare finalmente cos'è il vero sollievo – qualcosa di così intenso da risultare addirittura doloroso.  
Mario, d'altro canto, è ammutolito – neanche avesse ricevuto un pugno in pieno stomaco. Guarda Marco come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta, o forse no, forse ha solo lo sguardo fisso ed è rifugiato dietro la sua personalissima barriera di pensieri. Quasi inconsapevolmente, prende un altro sorso di gin.  
“Lascia stare quella roba”. Senza riflettere, Marco si rialza – è preoccupazione, quella che adesso gli smuove il petto? – e si avvicina a Mario, che ha gli occhi piantati a terra come se trovasse la moquette di particolare interesse. Allunga la mano per prendere la bottiglia, la afferra, ma stranamente Mario non accenna a mollarla – si può sapere a che gioco sta giocando?  
“Da' qua.” Marco tira appena, ma la presa di Mario resta salda. “Cristo, Mario, piantala di fare il coglione e molla subito questa bottiglia o giuro che-”  
Marco non riesce a giurare proprio niente, e il motivo è qualcosa che registra solo con una frazione di secondo di ritardo, perché il cervello gli è andato momentaneamente in blackout, ed essenzialmente perché il suo primo e assurdo pensiero è stato che Mario deve essersi sbagliato – voleva tappargli la bocca e farlo stare zitto, ecco, eppure no, chi vogliamo prendere in giro? Come si fa a zittire qualcuno mettendoci su la propria, di bocca, anziché una mano – e farlo per sbaglio?  
Così Marco, seppur con quella frazione di secondo di ritardo, assimila i dettagli fondamentali di ciò che sta accadendo – le sue dita sono rimaste chiuse attorno a quelle di Mario sul collo della bottiglia, e le labbra di Mario sono incollate alle sue – ed è tutto così stupefacentemente semplice e lampante che è un miracolo che lo shock non lo strattoni indietro come l'effetto di un'onda d'urto. Mario (lo stronzo tra gli stronzi, l'eterno ragazzino, il traditore, la persona a cui ne ha appena dette di tutti i colori – il suo migliore amico) lo sta baciando, e l'unica cosa che Marco riesce a pensare (folle, illogica, eppure a suo modo coerente), o meglio, che sente a livello di stomaco, nervi e ossa, è che non ha mai davvero considerato consciamente un'ipotesi del genere; e nonostante ciò, avviluppato in un angolo della sua testa come il bozzolo di una certezza totale ma non ancora sbocciata, ha sempre creduto che se mai una cosa simile fosse accaduta, sarebbe stato per sua iniziativa.  
In ogni caso non è questo il momento di pensare, riflettere, speculare: non c'è niente di logico in quello che sta succedendo, come non c'è niente di logico in tutta questa notte che sembra la più infinita e incoerente della sua vita – e allora non è secondo la logica che Marco posa la mano libera dietro il collo di Mario, toccando i capelli cortissimi alla base della sua nuca, e schiude appena le labbra per andare oltre quel semplice contatto. È istinto, è una questione di viscere e cuore e sangue, e non c'è una sola parte di sé che non lo voglia; e forse è proprio questa, la sua piccola ma insormontabile tragedia personale – non essere in grado di respingere Mario in alcun modo, non sapere né voler allentare neppure per un attimo la presa sul doppio filo che li unisce, non riuscire ad odiarlo neanche un po', neanche quando ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni del mondo. Mario lo bacia e lui lo bacia in risposta, ed è come se una ventata d'aria fresca e nuova gli invada i polmoni – è sorprendente quanto basti poco a spazzargli via dalla testa tutto quello che si sono detti finora, e a Marco sembra che tutto questo sia tanto inevitabile quanto giusto. Non pensa neppure per un attimo che possa essere strano, o assurdo, e che Mario è il suo migliore amico e ciò che sta accadendo esula completamente da quel concetto – non pensa e basta. C'è solo Mario, le labbra che sanno di gin quanto le sue e le dita che gli afferrano la cravatta per tirarlo più vicino, e onestamente Marco non si opporrebbe per nessun motivo, né scambierebbe la sbronza e la discussione appena conclusasi con una serata di veri festeggiamenti, se questo significasse rinunciare a quello che sta succedendo adesso. L'ha accusato di egoismo e menefreghismo, ma forse il vero egoista è solo lui – Dortmund, il Borussia, Mario, non ha forse scelto tutto questo solo perché pensava a se stesso e sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto stare meglio di qualunque altra cosa? Non vuole che Mario se ne vada – _fate quello che volete, vendete pure tutta la squadra al Bayern, ma non lui_ – e non vuole perché pensa a sé, e a come ogni cosa nella sua vita farà immensamente più schifo in sua assenza.  
Perché non può rimanere tutto così?, si chiede. È così bello, adesso, avere il cuore leggero e Mario incollato addosso, e sì, Marco se ne rende conto mentre gli trattiene appena coi denti il labbro inferiore – vuole Mario, e lo vuole per sé. E se questo gli vale il titolo di egoista del secolo, beh, che sia dannato, ma non gliene importa proprio nulla. Crede di essere disposto a sopportare un fardello simile.  
È inevitabile, comunque: devono staccarsi. Si separano con uno schiocco umido, e Marco si concede mezzo secondo per riaprire gli occhi, quasi temendo ciò che vedrà. Quella che lo aspetta, però, è una visuale stranamente dolce – per quanto bizzarro sia il solo pensare a un aggettivo del genere, e ancor più bizzarro associarlo a Mario. Che è ancora a pochi centimetri da lui, le labbra semiaperte e le guance accese, e lo guarda in quel modo tra il terrorizzato e lo spaesato che gli fa solo venire voglia di ripetere tutto daccapo, di baciarlo di nuovo, ancora e ancora.  
Poi però Mario distoglie lo sguardo, emettendo un suono imbarazzato come per schiarirsi la gola, e quegli ultimi pensieri scoppiano nella testa di Marco come tanti palloncini bucati; di colpo tutto il risvolto scomodo della situazione gli si dispiega davanti, e – _oh Cristo, Cristo_ , è la sola cosa che riesce a pensare, atterrito. _Avanti, idiota, di' qualcosa, qualunque cosa._  
Ma è difficile, in quel frangente, pensare cose un minimo sensate: figurarsi dirle. E così, mentre la mente di Marco vaglia febbrilmente e nel giro di pochi secondi le possibilità più disparate – da quelle del tutto inappropriate (“Che dobbiamo farci con questa bottiglia?”), ai più patetici tentativi di flirt della sua vita (“Baci meglio di quanto credessi”, “Possiamo rifarlo?”), alle suppliche senza il minimo ritegno (“Non te ne andare da quegli stronzi”, “Resta”) – alla fine tutto ciò che è in grado di dire, con un filo di voce e lo stato d'animo più confuso, turbato e incasinato che gli sia mai capitato di provare, sono solo due parole.  
“Oh, cazzo.”

  
_And I've lost who I am / And I can't understand / Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love._  
(Trading Yesterday - Shattered)

“Oh, cazzo.” è il rantolo che esce dalle labbra di Marco (quelle stesse labbra che appena dieci secondi fa stava baciando, Cristo santo) e beh, Mario non crede di essere mai stato così d’accordo con lui.  
No, anzi, 'Oh, cazzo' è un eufemismo bello e buono; se fosse ancora in grado di parlare, aggiungerebbe a quell’imprecazione una serie di bestemmie piuttosto colorite – quella, da sola, non basta per niente ad esprimere il casino di situazione in cui si sono appena ficcati e che lui stesso ha creato. Non si avvicina neppure lontanamente a rappresentare il ciclone che lo ha appena travolto. _Cristo. Santo._  
Si dà però il caso che parlare non sia tra le sue facoltà, al momento; a dire la verità, niente sembra rientrare tra le sue facoltà, ora come ora. La mano che stringe ancora quella maledetta bottiglia di gin è tutta un formicolio (e porta il ricordo delle dita di Marco tra le sue) e lo stomaco è stretto in una morsa così ferrea che gli sembra di stare per vomitare (ma non lo farà – non è per via dell’alcol, intuisce). Le gambe sono di piombo, tanto che non riesce a fare i due passi che lo separano dal letto – si trascina, semplicemente, e poi si lascia cadere sul materasso. Ha la bocca secca (si farebbe un altro goccetto di gin, ma, ancora, il braccio non risponde ai suoi comandi) e gli fischiano le orecchie.  
L’unica parte che sembra funzionare a dovere è il cuore – fin troppo: ha risalito l’esofago e batte lì, in gola, a una tale velocità che Mario sente pulsare anche la più piccola fibra – tutto il resto del mondo, invece, si muove a rallentatore: shock.  
Respirare è così difficile... ma lo fa lo stesso, lasciando andare la bottiglia e appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe, gli occhi spalancati. Inspira ed espira a fondo, una, due, tre volte. La stanza riprende forma e la prima cosa che Mario mette a fuoco è il viso di Marco – è accucciato davanti a lui, gli ha appoggiato una mano sulla nuca e lo fissa, preoccupato.  
Perché, perché deve essere tutto così difficile?  
Ed è proprio quando ricambia il suo sguardo (pieno di apprensione e sconcerto e talmente tanto amore, Cristo, amore!, che a Mario si mozza il respiro ancora una volta) che la consapevolezza di quello che è successo gli piomba addosso.  
Perché deve essere tutto così difficile? Perché Marco deve sempre mettere lui al primo posto, piuttosto che se stesso? Questo è il suo primo pensiero. È tutto così sbagliato: è Marco, quello che sceglie la squadra seguendo il cuore, che dovrebbe essere consolato, non lui, Mario, lo stronzo egoista che ha venduto il culo al Bayern, che sta voltando le spalle a casa sua, che sta abbandonando il suo migliore amico, che l’ha baciato, il suo migliore amico, che non si è mai curato di nessuno tranne che di se stesso, che sta impazzendo, che ormai è troppo tardi per cambiare le cose, che… che cosa ha fatto?  
Sin dal suo primo giorno a Dortmund, Marco si è sempre preso cura di lui, ascoltandolo, supportandolo, spronandolo, credendo in lui; rubandogli il telecomando, scarrozzandolo in giro, ridendo con lui, sfidandolo. Anche adesso, dopo che Mario ha lasciato la squadra e lo ha deluso e gli ha mentito e lo ha ferito, lui è lì, con il suo tocco rassicurante e i suoi stupidi capelli ossigenati che gli piacciono tanto e quello sguardo preoccupato _e Cristo perché è tutto così…_?, a prendersi cura di lui. Non va bene. Non va affatto bene.  
Se Mario, prima di farlo, aveva pensato anche soltanto mezzo secondo che baciarlo avrebbe reso più semplice le cose, beh, si sbagliava di grosso. È stato un grosso errore. Cioè, non di per sé (cazzo, il bacio migliore di tutta la sua vita, anche se sapeva di gin – a lui non piace neanche, il gin – e anche se si era dovuto alzare sulle punte dei piedi e anche se aveva le dita ghiacciate e anche se le labbra di Marco erano tutte secche e lui non aveva più salivazione da un pezzo e…), ma è stato egoista. Non ha pensato alle conseguenze. Stronzo che non è altro.  
Il suo è stato un tentativo di trasmettere a Marco tutto quello che doveva dirgli, senza usare parole. Certe cose non possono essere dette, altre non riescono neppure ad essere pensate, e allora è meglio agire, anche perché cosa se ne fa uno delle parole? (Codardo, di nuovo.)  
L’ha baciato perché gli sembrava l’unico modo per rassicurarlo e per zittirlo e per negare e negare e negare, per scusarsi, per smentirlo – come a voce non è riuscito a fare.  
Perché tutte le accuse di Marco, tutte, dalla prima all’ultima, sono tutte vere. Mario lo ha sempre saputo, di essersi comportato da merda, ma non gliene è mai importato assolutamente un accidente di essere Giuda e di essersi venduto o di essere un codardo o di avergli mentito o di tutte le altre cose di cui lo ha accusato Marco. Cioè, gli importa, ma lui ha scelto la sua squadra con la testa, e non torna indietro. Non solo perché non si può. (Mario non si piace particolarmente e sa che razza di persona è e sa che non ha fatto una scelta etica, ma si parla del suo futuro e della carriera e che cazzo, sono passi che ti cambiano la vita e uno deve saper cogliere le opportunità, se no che cazzo vive a fare?)  
Tutte le accuse di Marco sono vere. Ha ragione su tutta la linea, tranne che per un punto: non è vero che non si preoccupa per lui. Non è vero che non gliene frega niente di Marco. Non è vero.  
Pensava che fosse chiaro, a Marco; pensava che non lo credesse veramente; che sapesse che lui non c’entra niente con il Bayern e che quest’anno è stato il migliore della sua vita e che non ha mai e poi mai voluto ferirlo. Che Mario vorrebbe annullarsi, sapendo di averlo fatto stare male. Che si odia per questo.  
Ma non è così. Marco pensa di essere uno tra i tanti compagni di squadra che lui avrà nella vita, quando in realtà è l’unico – l’unico che cosa, Mario non lo sa con esattezza. Sa solo che quello che sente per Marco non lo sentirà mai per nessun altro.  
Pensava lo avesse capito, ma non è così; allora Mario ha provato a spiegarglielo con un bacio, il suo primo e più primordiale istinto. Quello che ha ottenuto, però, è stato soltanto incasinare ancora di più le cose. Adesso dovrà ferirlo più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Merda.  
Ma Marco lo sta ancora guardando con quello sguardo che lui non riesce a sostenere, perché è troppo intenso e troppo sincero e troppo e basta; e allora Mario si volta, mentre quella mano gli solletica ancora la nuca.  
“Ehi, ehi. Tranquillo. Siamo sempre io e te, Marco e Mario. Va tutto bene. Siamo sempre io e te.” Le urla di prima sono solo un ricordo; adesso Marco sussurra, scandendo piano quella litania, come una ninnananna, per rassicurarlo, mentre gli passa le dita tra i capelli. Mario non vorrebbe far altro che abbandonarsi a quel tocco e credere a quelle parole: credere che siano sempre loro due, come è stato da un anno a questa parte, senza problemi, senza complicazioni. Credere che vada davvero tutto bene, che non abbiano mai litigato, che Marco non sia mai stato male per colpa sua, che non ci sia niente da aggiustare. Ma semplicemente, non può; perché non è vero. Non va tutto bene, affatto, e non può far altro che peggiorare. Scuote piano la testa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul muro, in silenzio - la lingua fatica ancora ad articolare qualsiasi parola, anche la più piccola.  
“Marco…” mormora – un respiro, quasi – quando finalmente trova il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Non fa in tempo ad aggiungere nient’altro, perché in un battito di ciglia si ritrova inginocchiato sulla moquette, con le braccia di Marco che gli stringono il torace e ancora quella mano tra il collo e la testa. È un abbraccio dei loro: non c’è imbarazzo, non c’è impaccio e neppure tensione. Come ha detto Marco, sono sempre loro due, Mario e Marco, e per poco Mario si dimentica di ciò che ha fatto e di ciò che sta per fare: gli appoggia la fronte sulla spalla, inspirando profondamente la colonia di Marco e quella puzza di gin e quel momento, perché è perfetto. E perché è l’ultimo.  
Poi la magia si rompe, proprio perché è lui a volerlo. (E mentre si stacca dalla sua camicia e si gira per guardarlo negli occhi, a Mario vengono in mente i tre fischi di Rizzoli e gli viene ancora di più da vomitare, perché la prossima volta che Marco starà piangendo in quel modo non sarà per una finale di Champions, ma solo e soltanto per colpa sua, e non accadrà neanche tra troppo tempo – e che schifo, perché? _Perché?_ )  
“Marco.” Ci riprova, questa volta con tono più fermo; ma Marco ha un’espressione così distrutta (sa che cosa sta per succedere, lo sa, cazzo, lo sa lo sa lo sa) che tutto il resto del discorso gli si blocca in gola, e allora l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è proprio quella che non dovrebbe.  
Lo bacia di nuovo; con delicatezza, esitante, come a dargli la possibilità di spostarsi (ma sa che non lo farà). Gli sfiora la bocca, tutta (ridi, Marco, che hai la risata più bella del mondo): “Mi dispiace.”  
Si sposta verso l’angolo (il tuo sorriso storto è fantastico): “Mi dispiace.”  
Gli morde il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi, tirando appena (perdonami): “Mi dispiace.”  
Marco schiude le labbra e Mario sente quel respiro sulle sue. “Mi dispiace.”  
Lo guarda negli occhi, di nuovo (glielo deve, almeno questo), quando, alzandosi, gli accarezza per un attimo lo zigomo. “Mi dispiace.” Indietreggia, senza staccare lo sguardo da lui. _Midispiacemidispiacemidispiace._  
E “Mi dispiace” è tutto quello che riesce a ripetere, con la giacca sul braccio, prima di richiudersi la porta della stanza alle spalle.  
Marco, dentro, è ancora inginocchiato a terra.

  
_And when you left you kissed my lips / You told me you'd never ever forget._  
(A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover)

(“Se fossi al posto di Michael Zorc, Marco, e avessi a disposizione i soldi per riprendere un solo giocatore – chi sceglieresti?”)  
I gesti con cui Marco è riuscito a slacciarsi la cravatta e gettarsi sul letto sono stati meccanici, quasi inconsci. Adesso fissa il soffitto della stanza, lottando contro l'impulso di rannicchiarsi con le ginocchia al petto che lo travolge a ondate, e per qualche stupidissima ragione gli viene da ridere e piangere insieme, perché quel ricordo è riapparso così vivido e così dal nulla che neppure ha senso – avrebbe più senso ripensare a Mario che l'ha baciato e se n'è andato, no?, e ai suoi 'Mi dispiace' sussurrati che hanno solo aperto altre ferite, anziché ricucirle.  
E invece.  
(Marco ci pensa – o meglio, fa finta di pensarci. La verità è che la risposta gli sale alle labbra prima ancora che la domanda sia finita, e lo fa con la spontaneità e la naturalezza delle realtà più ovvie e disarmanti. È come una piccola epifania, il disvelarsi di una certezza taciuta che però è sempre stata lì – tanto chiara e innegabile che non c'è mai stato bisogno di dirla ad alta voce, perché andiamo, sarebbe come ribadire un concetto evidente come il succedersi del giorno e della notte. Nonostante ciò la trattiene per qualche secondo, rigirandosela nella testa quasi meravigliato, stupito dalla rapidità con cui gli è affiorata in mente.)  
È sempre stato tutto così alla luce del sole – le risate facili, gli scherzi, le serate alcoliche, i film sul divano, le sfide infinite a PES, affrontare quell'ultimo anno con una leggerezza d'animo e una spensieratezza che avrebbero dovuto lasciargli intendere molto di più di quanto non fosse stato pronto o disposto a realizzare. Gli ci è voluta una finale persa per far emergere tutto – gli ci è voluto Mario, che l'ha tradito e l'ha baciato e gli ha chiesto scusa e se n'è andato. Gli ci è voluta la sua stessa completa incapacità a respingerlo, e l'illusione fragile e dorata di quegli istanti in cui ogni cosa è sembrata tornare ad incastrarsi alla perfezione nel posto che le spettava, per aprirgli gli occhi. Ci è arrivato tardi, quando il triplice fischio era già risuonato da un pezzo.  
(Ride, mentre lo dice – un riflesso involontario per mascherare la tensione improvvisa che gli ha annodato lo stomaco.)  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo già da allora.  
(“Riprenderei Mario.”)

  
_'Cause all my life I've felt this way / But I could never find the words to say / Stay, stay._  
(Hurts – Stay)


End file.
